The Artistic Side of Harry Potter
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the war with Voldemort was over, Harry finally gets to do the things he always wanted. Warning: slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A month after the battle of Hogwarts, people all over the wizarding world were still celebrating that Voldemort was dead. Pubs all around the country was packed every night with people celebrating their war was over that had been going on for so long. It was thanks to a lot of courageous people, but the one everyone toasted was Harry Potter. No one had seen their hero since the fighting finished. Rumours were that he was either with his friends or decided to go away for a while to rest.

Harry and Hermione were at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley's. Both of them wanted to help the Weasley's with the loss of Fred. Hermione stayed with Ron most of the time now they were a couple. Harry was with them a lot, but he also helped both Mr and Mrs Weasley with anything they needed. But one thing Harry did, was rest. He never realised how tired he was, not just his body, but he was mentally exhausted. It was the first time since he turned eleven that he didn't have to worry about what Voldemort was up to. All through those years Harry had been on edge, never able to relax fully, now he can.

Harry and Hermione knew they needed to go shopping for some clothes as a lot of theirs were damaged or stained. So Harry spoke to Bill about Gringotts, worked out to pay for the damaged done to the bank, then Harry had Bill go to his vault for him as Harry really didn't want to go anywhere near Diagon alley just yet.

Every day the Daily Prophet and every other magazine or paper kept running stories about Harry and Voldemort, so Harry knew he would get a lot of attention, something he wasn't looking forward too.

Two weeks after the death of Voldemort Mr Weasley had been reading the Daily Prophet while everyone sat around the large kitchen table eating breakfast when Mr Weasley told them that Harry had been given a new name, the saviour of the wizarding world. But also Harry, Hermione and Ron had also been given the name the golden trio. So the three friends knew they would be followed or questioned the moment they stepped into Diagon alley.

Bill gave Harry a large bag of money, half changed into muggle money, but Bill also gave Harry another key and a piece of parchment that the goblins had given him to give to Harry. Since Harry had come of age and they were never able to find Harry before, it was another vault that his parents had left him, the Potter family vault.

Harry realised that his parents were very well off, which means he was now as well. Harry still hadn't been to Sirius vault and unless he had to, he just couldn't bring himself to go in there. So after Bill gave Harry his money, the three friends went shopping for clothes in muggle London, but Harry insisted on buying Ron some as well. The three friends got everything they needed before heading back to the Burrow. Harry felt good that he had new clothes and he didn't have to wear Dudley's old stuff anymore even after Hermione had used charms to make them fit better and look a little better.

Harry was sitting outside in the sun with a cup of tea in his hand when Hermione and Ron sat next to him.

'I think it's time I go find my parents Harry, so I'm hoping you will come with Ron and me. We both think all of us could do with a holiday even if we will be looking for them at the same time.'

Harry stared at his friends, 'I was wondering when you were going to work on your parents Hermione. Are you sure you want me with you? You are a couple now, you could do with some time alone.'

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, 'We'll have time Harry, we all have time for anything now. We talked and want you to come with us. You could do with a break, and imagine, we'll be in another country, mainly in muggle areas, so you won't get recognised. You can actually be yourself and not worry about that.'

'When you first told me about Australia, I thought it sounded like a beautiful country. So if you're both sure, then I'd love to get away from here for a while. One thing though, after we get back, I'm going to get my own place. I know your parents are fine with me here Ron and I love being here, but I think it's time I start working out what I want out of life now I can actually do something without staying in hiding.'

'Hermione and I spoke about that Harry, we had a feeling you would sooner or later. You realise there is no hurry, so take your time, find something you really like.'

Harry gave his friend a smile, 'I will, so the three of us again, have you got all the plans done Hermione?' Harry gave her a cheeky smile making Ron chuckle.

'Yes, like you knew I would. But I also sent an owl to Kingsley. I know he's busy but I needed to know about getting an international pork key for us. He said it's restricted at the moment, there checking everyone thoroughly, so it could take a while. He had a suggestion though, which you probably won't like.'

Harry sighed, 'If I was to apply they would probably give me one straight away. But the three of us have been in the Daily Prophet almost daily, they know you two are also good and trustworthy people.'

'They do, but we're still not as well-known as you. So will you do it Harry, we'll be with you?'

Harry knew Hermione was anxious to find her parents, so he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

'You know I will, so when do we head into the ministry?' Harry grimaced.

'It'll be fine mate.'

'Maybe, but I want Hermione to find her parents.'

'We thought tomorrow then I'll have to work out the last of our plans. We don't know how long we could be there or how much it will all cost. We might have to resort to the tent again.'

'No, now I don't want either of you to argue, let me cover our accommodation. You both know I can afford it and I really don't want to ever go near a tent again.'

'I don't either Harry, but you've already bought me clothes.'

'Ron you saw the parchment Bill gave me, I have so much that I would never use in a lifetime. So how about it, let me take this. Because you were right Hermione, getting away will be great even if we still have to find your parents.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other than at Harry, 'Alright and whenever we get work we'll pay you back even if you don't want it. It'll make us both feel better.'

'If you want and you're right, I don't want it back.'

'I'll finish our plans while I've got time,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, 'Thank you.'

'Anything for you Hermione,' Harry gave her a smile then watched as she went inside with Ron. He sat there thinking about Australia and found he was a little excited about getting away and knowing he wouldn't be recognised because they would mainly be spending time in muggle areas. But he also liked the fact that it would be his first real holiday and he gets to go overseas.

At dinner that night, Hermione, Ron and Harry discussed their plans and where they would head to first. They decided to check with the muggle relations department first to find out where would be a good place to start in Australia. They would know which part of the large country would have records on people arriving in Australia and Hermione knew roughly the date her parents would have left, and she did know their fake names so that should help the search go faster.

While the three of them sat talking, Harry noticed Ginny stare at him a lot and also knew why. Hermione had told him that Ginny was hoping to get back together with him. One thing Harry told Hermione to tell Ginny was to give him time. He couldn't think of anything like that, not yet. After the last seven years, all Harry wanted to do is rest and take his time to sort out what he wanted out of his life now he had a chance. Harry knew Ginny wasn't happy but she seemed to accept it even if she did stare at him a lot. It was right after Harry spoke to Hermione about Ginny that he realised he mustn't have strong enough feelings for her, otherwise he would want to be with her, like Hermione and Ron.

'So since we've got a big day tomorrow I might head to bed,' Hermione said.

'Good idea and it'll probably take most of the day,' Harry said.

'Yeah, it will, not something I'm looking forward too. But we still have to be careful while where in there. They are still cleaning out the place of any supporters of Voldemort's, you'll be recognised instantly Harry.' Ron said.

'Yeah, I know, Kingsley explained about that. I'll just keep my head down but be alert as well.'

'Why don't I come with you three? An extra set of eyes couldn't hurt and I do know some that were his and some that wanted nothing to do with his lot,' Arthur Weasley said.

'Actually that might be a good idea dad. You were there at the time, and we explained how we saw you when we broke in there,' Ron turned to his friends, 'What do you two think?'

'I think that's a good idea, you did have more time to see who was his Mr. Weasley,' Hermione said.

'Alright, then the four of us will head there first thing tomorrow, Ron no sleeping in as it will take a while.'

Hermione and Harry laughed, making Ron scowl before he laughed with his friends. Then for no reason, the three of them just couldn't stop laughing. They knew it was mainly due to getting rid of all the stress they had been under for so long, so a good laugh felt good and was exactly what they needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived at the ministry. They came through the visitors entrance and after going through security they headed straight for the lift. Arthur, Hermione and Ron stayed around Harry while he kept his head lowered, but still kept a look out in case he saw anything suspicious. They stepped into the lifts and Harry was in the back corner with Mr. Weasley in front of him so the other people in the lift never noticed him. Some greeted Arthur when they got in, so he would speak to some of his old work colleagues while they waited for their floor. The moment the doors opened, Hermione and Ron were on both sides of Harry while Arthur led them through to the department of international transport, port key office.

'As you can see, there's a lot of people here. But Harry, you and Hermione go to the desk, Ron and I will keep watch because if any of his people are trying to get away from here, this is where they would be.'

'Good thinking dad, we'll be here.'

'Thanks Ron,' Harry and Hermione stood in line, Harry still keeping his head lowered, he already saw some people notice him and whispers of his name went around the room. Harry and Hermione got to the desk.

'Hi, I'd like to apply for an international pork key for me and two of my friends.'

The girl at the desk looked up, then her mouth fell open and she just started at Harry.

'Um, excuse me,' Hermione said.

'Oh, sorry, so you would like a port key Mr. Potter. Normally you'd have to go through a lot interview process, but I think we know you and your friends are not death eaters or supporters of you-know-who.'

'No, definitely not supporters of Voldemort,' Harry saw the girl grimace, 'Um he's dead you know, you don't have to be scared of his name anymore, not that there was any reason to be scared of a name before.'

'Yes, I know, but I think like a lot of people, it will take us a while to truly believe that. So I will need your friends names, where you're going and what date and time you want to leave.'

'We don't want anyone to know where we're going, we need a holiday,' Harry gave the girl a smile and handed her some parchment, 'Any chance of keeping this quiet?'

'I won't say anything, but someone else that sees the file might say something, so you write down where, then I'll do the rest,' she smiled at Harry who filled out their destination and date of when they wanted to leave. She finished filling out a form, pulled an old brush from her drawer, tapped it with her wand than handed it to Harry, 'Have a nice holiday, I think you deserve it.'

Harry smiled again, 'Thanks and we're planning to,' Harry and Hermione went back over to Ron and his father, then headed for the lift but was instantly surrounded by people.

'Words out you're here Harry, stay between us,' Arthur pushed his way through, trying to get to the lifts when Kingsley and three aurors walked towards them.

'Heard Harry was here, thought you might need some help.'

'Yes, we could Minister. We're trying to get to the muggle relations department. Hermione needs to speak with them.'

'Thanks Minister, I tried to keep my head lowered, but got spotted.'

'It's fine Harry and I hate hearing my friends call me that. But we are in the ministry, so I can't do anything about it. So did you have any problems getting your port key?'

'No, the moment she saw Harry she filled the form out instantly, just like you said Minister,' Hermione saw Harry grimace.

'Yes, they knew Harry was a safe person to give a pork key too,' Kingsley and his aurors stood around the golden trio while they waited for the lift, 'It was a smart thing to do Hermione, they knew you were friends with Harry. So how long do you think it will take you to find your parents?'

'That's the problem, we're not sure. Australia is such a large country. I made sure my parents knew they were still dentist, so at least we can work from there, having their fake names helps as well. But the three of us decided since we have to go there, we're going to have a holiday and enjoy ourselves for a while.'

'That's a good idea,' Kingsley, his aurors let Harry, Hermione, Ron and Arthur get into the lifts then stopped anyone else as they stepped in, 'You three deserve a good holiday.'

'How's it going here though Minister, finding many of his people?' Harry asked.

'It's going slow because we need to check everyone thoroughly. Even people we know aren't his, but they could have been affected by the imperius curse, charms or potions, so if they did anything they will need to go through an interview process. We have locked up a few though, they might not have been death eaters, but they did support Voldemort.'

The lift doors opened and the group stepped out, 'Um, could I have a private word with you Minister?' Harry asked.

'Pf course Harry,' Kingsley took Harry's arm and led him away, 'What's up?'

'Well, just before the fighting and during, I um, used two unforgivables. I've been meaning to tell you, will I get in trouble for that?'

'Explain why you used them and which two?'

'The first was the imperius curse, I used that on a death eater and a goblin so we could get that item out of Gringotts.'

'Alright, that's understandable and if you didn't get it we'd still have him here. So no, you won't get in trouble for that. Now what was the second one and please don't say the killing curse.'

'No, I could never use that and I think you know why. It was the cruciatus curse and I used that on Amycus Carrow at Hogwarts. I explained how I needed to see what the diadem looked like and how I was in the Ravenclaw common room with Luna. But I never mentioned what else happened. It's a long story, but Carrow was going to blame the kids for his sister calling Voldemort, Professor McGonagall wasn't going to let him, they argued, he spat at her and I just lost it. I hated seeing someone do that to her and I know I shouldn't have done it, I just couldn't help it.'

'Alright, it was technically war, so again you won't get into trouble for that. But I bet you surprised Minerva doing that, standing up for her?'

'She was more shocked when I appeared out of nowhere, I was under my cloak at the time. Then she called me gallant,' Harry and Kingsley laughed, 'She's very old fashioned, isn't she?'

'Yes very, so you know you won't get in trouble, but the wars over, don't use them again Harry.'

'I won't Minister, that's a promise.'

'Okay, let's go so you Hermione and Ron can finish what you need to.'

'Thanks,' Harry shook Kingsley's hand then they re-joined the group and headed into the office they needed. The staff in there were surprised into silence first at the Minister and aurors there, then they spotted Harry and his friends.

'We need information on where muggles might go in Australia when they first arrive from this country,' Hermione said trying to get the attention off Harry.

'Oh, yes, just a minute,' the wizard behind the desk flicked his wand and a folder landed in front of him, 'The capitol is a place called Canberra, but each major city has an immigration office, but Canberra has the main one. So if you spoke to them first, they should be able to get you started. But can I ask why you want to know this?'

'That's confidential,' Kingsley said instantly.

'Yes sir, sorry sir,' the man started to put together another file then handed it to Hermione, 'That's all the information on muggle immigration offices around the country.'

'Thank you,' Hermione gave him a smile then nodded to Kingsley before the group headed back down to the atrium.

'You can't be too careful Hermione, we still haven't gone through every department yet. But if they were involved then it wouldn't take them long to work out why you need this information. They know you're a muggleborn.'

'Yes, I know. That's why I'm anxious to find my parents, to make sure there okay. I'm sure they are, I changed their names, took the memory of anything to do with me from them, so I think they were safe.'

'They probably are Hermione, it was mainly here. It would have been different if Harry didn't kill Voldemort, then he would have started on other countries. So we'll wait until you leave, keep this crowd away. Have a good time while you're there, you three deserve it,' Kingsley shook Harry, Hermione and Ron's hands.

'We plan to Minister,' Ron said, then the group left the ministry of magic and headed back to the Burrow. Hermione, Ron and Harry to pack their clothes ready to be off to a strange country the following day.

But the three of them said that even though they needed to find Hermione's parents, they weren't going to waste their time or freedom. They were going to explore the large beautiful country that was surrounded by oceans. They said they were looking forwards to seeing different animals, the beaches and how different the people were from them. But they three of them couldn't wait and were very excited about their trip knowing they didn't have to worry about danger for the first time in years. It would give them time to relax and just have some fun without having to worry about anything. Harry also planned to give Hermione and Ron a lot of time alone. They were a couple now, they needed time together, they also deserved it. Now the three of them could apparate, Harry planned to go off on his own which would give Hermione and Ron time together. Normally it was the three of them, but this time Harry knew his two friends needed this time without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The following morning, Harry woke Ron so they could have breakfast before heading to Australia. The two young men made sure they had their bags packed then headed downstairs where Hermione was already sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

'Eat up you two, you've got a big day,' Molly said as she quickly put plates full of food in front of Ron and Harry.

'Yeah, we have Mrs. Weasley, but I'm going to miss you're cooking. I've never eaten this well in my life, especially after the last year,' Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron, the three of them remembering some of the things they ate when they had been away, but they also remember how often they went without food.

'So how long do you think this might take Hermione?' Arthur asked.

'I wish I know Mr. Weasley, Australia is a large country.'

'We'll make sure we find a magical town and send you an owl though. We know you'll be worried, but we'll be fine.'

'We know you will Ron, but it will be nice to hear from you,' Molly smiled at her youngest son. 'Have you let Andromeda know Harry?'

'Yeah, I sent a letter with Pig yesterday. I'm going to miss Teddy though, I love spending time with him, he's so cute.'

Everyone around the table laughed, 'Yes he is adorable. I might get Andromeda and Teddy here, keep them updated on what Teddy's godfather is up too.'

'Hopefully not much Mrs. Weasley, a lot of rest apart from finding Hermione's parents.' Harry kept eating until he finished, not long after Ron finished. The three friends picked up their bags, then Harry pulled out the brush from his pocket.

'A couple of minutes, just please take care,' Molly said then hugged Ron, then Hermione then Harry.

'We will mum, you don't need to worry.'

'That's not possible Ron,' Arthur said then he also hugged the three friends, 'Just write occasionally so we know you're okay.'

'We will dad,' Ron said, 'Do you want us to write to you as well Ginny?'

'I'd like a letter now and then, see how you're going,' Ginny hugged her brother then Hermione before looking at Harry, then though why not, so she hugged him too, but also gave him a small kiss on the lips, 'Be careful.'

'We will,' Harry gave her a small smile then looked at his friends and the three of them held onto the brush, smiled at Ron's parents and sister, then felt the jerk behind their stomach's as they were transported away from the Burrow, and away from England. They arrived in another country on the other side of the world only moments later. One thing the three of them liked about international portkey's, they had charms on them so you would arrive at the same time as you left, no matter what country you came from and arrived at.

They arrived in a designated room inside the Australian ministry of magic. They spoke to the person in charge, asked them their names and why they were visiting. The moment Harry's name was mention, everyone in the room stared.

'Even here we've heard what you did Mr. Potter. I think every country around the world heard about what happened. So these are the two friends that were mentioned with you?'

'Yes, my best friends.'

'Then I hope you three have a wonderful time in our country. I will tell you this though. Even though we are in our winter, it's very different from your country. So you might find yourselves getting a little warm, and we don't have as much rain as your country does either. So I hope you've packed some lighter clothes.'

'We're going to buy some here, we thought it might be better to wait until we got here to see what the weather was like,' Hermione said.

'Very smart, well have fun then,' the man behind the desk said then put out his hand to Harry, 'I just want to thank you, all of you. We knew if you didn't do what you did, eventually he would have taken over everywhere.'

Harry shook his hand, then Ron and Hermione, 'Yeah, he would have and you're welcome,' Harry gave him a smile then the three friends gave everyone a wave before they left the Australia ministry of magic, found a hotel not far away but also in a muggle area. They got three rooms, then decided to have a stroll around, see what Australia was like.

Over the next few days, Hermione, Ron and Harry mainly spent time looking around this country and buying more clothes, lighter clothes because they realised how warm Australian winters were.

A week later they started to research dentists and Hermione being muggleborn, she was able to use a computer in an internet café, she was able to get a list of all dental clinics around Australia. Some had the names of every dentist, some didn't. So Harry, Hermione and Ron would take turns ringing up all the different dental clinics asking for Monica and Wendell Wilkins.

When they had rang every surgery in the city they were staying in and all the surrounding towns, they checked out of their hotel, found a deserted area, apparated to another state. They found a hotel, unpacked, had some lunch before just relaxing for the rest of the day. Then they started again, have fun for a few days, go sightseeing, swim in the ocean, go look at the strange and unusual animals, then they would start ringing every dental clinic again.

Over the next month, nothing changed with the three friends. They would stay a few days in one city, have some fun, before ringing every dental clinic looking for the Wilkins, but so far nothing. They did go to a few magical towns, mainly to send letters to the Weasley's to keep them updated on how they were.

After another month of looking for the Grangers, Hermione was starting to worry because there was no sign of her parents. Harry and Ron tried everything to keep her fears away, but the two young men felt exactly the same thing. Maybe something happened to the Grangers, that's why they couldn't find them.

After four months and ringing every dental clinic in Australia with no luck in finding the Grangers, the three friends decided it was time to return home and try something else to find Hermione's parents. So they headed back to the Australian ministry of magic, got a port key, packed their stuff and headed home.

Harry let Ron take Hermione to the Burrow while he decided to look around Godric's Hollow for a home of his own. But he told his friends he would see them in a few hours. As Harry looked at what houses were for sale, he found one not far from his parent's house. It was a nice size, not big, but not small. It had a good size garden which had a lot of trees and the house was set right back from the street, so Harry thought at least he would have some privacy.

The woman that had been showing Harry around knew who he was but she just did her job and never asked Harry anything that didn't involve the house even if she did stared at him a lot. As Harry looked around the house, he felt this could really be a nice home. So he worked out with the woman to have the money transfer to pay for the house, then did all the paperwork making the house his. This was another one of those times when Harry said I love magic. Within seconds of signing the forms, the house was his, no waiting.

Harry left ready to head back to the Burrow when something occurred to him, so Harry apparated away. He arrived in a nice looking muggle area, looked around then started walking trying to find the right place.

Harry stared at the house then looked through the windows but couldn't see anything with the blinds pulled down. One thing Harry did notice was the grass was long and he could tell it hadn't been looked after in a long time.

Harry quickly made sure no one was around, then pulled his wand from his pocket, he unlocked the door. Harry quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The first thing he noticed was even though the house was empty, there were a couple of bags sitting not far from the doors and it made Harry very uneasy. He looked into what he thought was a living room and saw two large suitcases with a coat on each one. He also saw a woman's handbag.

Harry didn't want to keep looking around because he was worried about what he would fine, but he knew he had no choice. He walked slowly through the house until he came to the kitchen when he saw them.

'Shit,' Harry sighed, 'Could I get Mr. Weasley here without her finding out? No, she might hear. Kingsley, I'll get Kingsley,' Harry thought about what he needed to say, then cast the patronus charm, prongs appeared instantly. He watched as his stag took off through the walls. Even though Harry felt terrible, he remembered when Dumbledore had told him how to make his patronus talk.

Harry went back into the living room to wait. He stood staring out the windows until he saw the tall black man with two aurors appear right in front of the door. Harry quickly opened it and the first thing he noticed was the three men were pointing their wands at Harry.

'It's me Kingsley, ask me anything.'

'Just back into the house then I will.'

Harry kept his hands up and moved back, 'This is Hermione's parent's house, I needed to show you something.'

'You're supposed to be in Australia with Hermione and Ron. So first tell me what I said to Remus when we arrived at the Burrow when we got you from your relatives place that last time?'

'Something about Dumbledore saying that I was the best chance everyone had and to trust me. I don't remember word for word what you said, I had a bit too much on my mind. If you want more, I can tell you what I told you at the ministry the day we went to apply for the port key, about a death eater and a goblin, then about Amycus Carrow and McGonagall. You, Hermione and Ron are the only ones that know about all of that.'

Kingsley sighed and lowered his wand, 'Blimey Harry, what's going on?'

'We never found the Grangers, so we came home this morning. I decided to head to Godric's Hollow to buy my own house. When I was about to leave something occurred to me. Maybe Hermione's parents never left. There in the kitchen Kingsley, looks like death eaters found them before they had a chance to leave. I haven't told Hermione yet, I wanted to see you first.'

'Show me,' Kingsley said then followed Harry with the two aurors following them. They instantly saw the Grangers. But they also could see what they had done to them and knew Hermione should never see this. One thing they all realised, the bodies of the Grangers had been preserved, like the death eaters and Voldemort wanted Hermione to see exactly what they did to her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Let me organise to have them taken away even if they were muggles, then we'll go with you to tell Hermione,' Kingsley spoke quietly to one of the aurors then he left, 'Looks like they were ready to leave.'

'Yeah, their suitcases are in the living room. Hermione told me she removed her from their memories along with anything to do with me, Ron, the Weasley's and the order. She made them think they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Then she changed every picture in the house so she disappeared from them. But she couldn't hang around, not with everything we were hearing at the time. Did you hear what Ron did to protect his family?'

'No, what did he do?'

'He had the ghoul dress in his pyjamas, then Mr. Weasley made it look like he had spattergroit before he ended up in Ron's bed. Death eaters went to the Burrow to see if Ron was there but luckily they never got too close. I didn't want either of them to come with me, but they're both as stubborn as me.'

'They're your friends Harry, they were going to desert you.'

'No, they wouldn't, just like I wouldn't desert them.'

Just then three men appeared in the kitchen, one was the auror that had left earlier. Harry listened while Kingsley spoke to them, then watched as two men took the Grangers away.

'Let's head to the Burrow Harry, this is not going to be a nice thing to tell her.'

'No, she thought she was keeping them safe, I'll meet you there,' Harry nodded then turned on the spot disapparating from the house and arrived in the yard of the Burrow. Within seconds Kingsley and the two aurors were standing with him.

'Come on mate,' Kingsley said seeing the apprehensive look on Harry's face and the four men stepped into the house.

'Kingsley, what brings you here?' Arthur said shaking his hand.

'Some bad news Arthur, where's Hermione?'

'Upstairs having a nap, she was exhausted.'

'Harry, go wake her and tell her to come downstairs.'

'Won't be long,' Harry sighed but headed up the stairs as he hear Kingsley explaining to Arthur what was going on. Harry stepped into Ginny's room, 'Sorry Ginny, I need to speak with Hermione.'

'She's asleep Harry, can't it wait?'

'No, Kingsley needs a word with her,' Harry went over to the camp bed and gently rubbed Hermione's arm, 'Hermione, wake up.'

'Harry.'

'Sorry Hermione, but Kingsley needs to talk to you. Come downstairs with me.'

'Oh, alright,' Hermione slowly sat up then put her shoes on before standing up.

Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked downstairs together, 'Kingsley, Harry said you needed to talk to me.'

'Yes, I do Hermione, something Harry found out. He went to your parent's home and I'm so sorry Hermione, but your parents never left.'

'Never left,' Hermione's eyes instantly tear up then she turned to Harry, 'What do you mean never left?'

'I'm so sorry Hermione, but they must have found them,' Harry put his arms around his friend, 'They're…gone.'

Hermione broke down into Harry's arms and never realise Harry had sat them both down, she just kept her arms around Harry crying into his arms.

'Even though they weren't magical Hermione, I took care of them for you.'

Hermione sniffed then looked up but kept her arms around Harry, 'What happened to them?'

'Hermione, you don't need to know any of that.'

'Tell me Harry, please?'

'Hermione, listen to Harry, you don't need to know details.'

'No, I want to know what those bastards did to my parents.'

Harry tightened his hold on Hermione, 'Are you sure Hermione?'

'Yes, so please tell me.'

'It looked like they were tortured first before they were killed with the killing curse. But you know we can't tell you how or what was done apart from that.'

'What made you go there Harry?' Arthur asked.

'After buying my house, it just occurred to me that maybe they were delayed or something else happened. Hermione had told me there address, so I decided to check before I spoke to Hermione. When I found them I contacted Kingsley.'

'Can I see them Harry? I want to.'

Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'I'll organise it for tomorrow Hermione.'

'Thank you,' Hermione sniffed again as she put her head back on Harry's shoulder, 'I could do with a drink.'

'Hermione, you don't like the stuff.'

'I know, but I want it.'

'I think a small one is called for,' Arthur grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured everyone a small class, handing them out, 'Take it easy with this stuff.'

Hermione stared down into the glass, then knocked back the whole glass making her cough. Harry kept patting her back until he saw her looking at his, so Harry handed her his glass as well then watched as she knocked that one back as well before she put her head back on Harry's shoulder.

'You bought a house?' Hermione said softly.

'Yeah, I found one in Godric's Hollow, not far from my parents place.'

Hermione looked up at Harry, 'We're both orphans.'

'We'll always have each other Hermione, then remember, we have the Weasley's. They have been our family for years now, so we're not alone.'

'You'll never be alone Hermione,' Molly said as she wiped tears from her face.

Hermione nodded then put her head back on Harry's shoulder, 'I should have made sure they left.'

'Don't go blaming yourself Hermione, you did everything you could to keep them safe.'

'I should have done more, something different.'

'Hermione, don't,' Harry tightened his hold on his friend.

Hermione looked back at Harry, 'He destroyed so many people, so many families. I'm glad you killed him.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, so am I, which means he can't destroy any more families.'

'No he can't Hermione and you helped bring that about. Your parents would have been proud of you. So we'll be back tomorrow to escort you in, alright?'

Hermione nodded, 'Thanks Kingsley,' Harry nodded then looked back to Hermione.

Just as Kingsley and his aurors left Ron stepped into the kitchen, 'What's going on?' He asked as he stared at Harry with his arm around Hermione, 'Harry?'

'I found Hermione's parents Ron,' Harry shook his head trying to let Ron know what was going on.

Ron sat down and put his hand on Hermione's arm, 'Sorry Hermione.'

Hermione nodded, then put her head on Ron's shoulder as Harry got up to let Ron and Hermione some time together. He then saw Mr. Weasley nod his head towards the door. So Harry followed Mr. Weasley outside and away from the house.

'They were tortured bad Mr. Weasley, it was shocking to see them. The fear they had on their faces, it was etched into them.'

'We'll all help Hermione through this Harry, all of us will. But it won't be easy on her for a while. Even though Ron is Hermione's boyfriend, I think you will be the one that will help her more. You know what she's going through right now.'

'But Ron knows now what it's like to lose someone Mr. Weasley, you lost Fred. So wouldn't he be better to help Hermione?'

'Normally, yes, but even though we all feel the loss of Fred, you and Hermione lost parents and you are both have no siblings, so it makes it different.'

Harry sighed as he stared down towards the orchard, 'Yeah, I get what you mean Mr. Weasley. Even though we all lost someone, parents are there for you always. From the time you were born. I might not have known mine, but I always talked to them.'

'Yes, but you felt like Sirius was your father, we all saw that Harry. So it was like you lost another father in a way when he died.'

'I hate to admit it, but I did think of Sirius like that. At first I just thought of him as a friend, then I found myself thinking of him as a parent. Sorry about this, but he sure fucked up all our lives didn't he Mr. Weasley?'

Arthur put his hand on Harry's shoulder, 'Yes, he did, and you don't have to be sorry. But like you said before, he can't destroy any more families thanks to you.'

'Thanks to all of us Mr. Weasley, but you're right, he can't hurt anyone else.'

'We should find out where Hermione wants her parents laid to rest.'

'I could bring that up later, I don't even know if she'd spoken to them about that. We never really talked about our families. Well me, I didn't know anything and I think that's why Hermione never spoke about her family very often. She always tried to make sure she didn't make me feel bad about anything. It's like with your family though, we know all of you, I know Mrs. Weasley had two brothers that died,' Harry looked at the watch on his wrist, 'but that's all I know.'

'Well the last few years none of us really spoke about normal family things, but we all have time now. Let's get back in, we have to try to get Hermione to have some dinner because we all know she probably won't want to.'

'No, she won't,' Harry sighed again then walked back into the house with Mr. Weasley and saw Hermione still sitting at the table with Ron who looked around at Harry and his father. Harry just shook his head as he sat on Hermione's other side and took her hand and the three friends sat together thinking about their own loss but Ron and Harry also wanted to help Hermione through this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

That night, Hermione didn't want either Ron or Harry too far away, so Mr. Weasley conjured another small camp bed and put it between the two boy's beds. It might have made the room smaller, but none of them minded. Harry and Ron just wanted to stay close to Hermione who had been quiet for the rest of the evening.

During the night, Hermione did wake, but Harry was the one that heard her and sat beside Hermione, holding her hand while she stayed curled up in a ball as she cried. Three times through the night Harry heard Hermione crying so he just sat beside her until she went back to sleep.

The following morning Harry was showered and dressed, then just sat on his bed while he watched Hermione who was finally sleeping peacefully. Ron slowly woke up and stared around.

'Normally I'm the last up.'

'Hermione woke a lot last night Ron, but not like my nightmares, just crying a lot. So she never got a lot of sleep. I was going to wake you but she just curled up while I held her hand. She's going to need you today, it's going to be a shock for her to see them.'

'Is it that bad Harry?'

Harry sighed but nodded, 'Yeah, so why don't you go shower. I don't know what time Kingsley's going to get here.'

'Okay, wait here until I get back, I don't want Hermione alone.'

'I'm not going anywhere Ron,' Harry sat on his bed and just watched Hermione while Ron had his shower. When Ron came back they both sat on the bed watching Hermione.

'How is she?' Molly Weasley asked as she stuck her head into the room.

'Harry said she woke up crying a lot, I never heard her.'

'Don't feel guilty Ron, you know I'm a lighter sleeper than you.'

'I know, I just wished you would have woken me.'

'She was fine, let's just do what we can for her.'

Harry and Ron both stayed sitting on their beds watching Hermione. Harry heard Ron's stomach growl a lot but still Ron never moved and Harry knew he wouldn't, not until Hermione woke up.

It was another hour before Hermione slowly woke, Harry gave her a small smile then left her alone with Ron and headed downstairs. He saw Kingsley sitting at the table with his two aurors again.

'Molly said she woke a lot last night.'

'Yeah, just crying in her sleep then she would stare around while she cried. I wish she didn't want to see them, not how they looked.'

'Yes, but she seemed determined. Do you know where she wants them buried Harry?'

'No, I was going to bring it up last night, but she really wasn't up for that.'

Hermione and Ron walked slowly down the stairs and sat down. Ron got himself some breakfast where Hermione just stared at the table until Harry poured her a cup of tea and pushed it towards her.

'Even if you don't want to eat Hermione, drink the tea.'

'Thanks Harry,' Hermione tried to smile but ended up with more tears falling down her face.

'I hate to bring this up Hermione, but we need to know where you want them buried?'

Hermione looked up at Kingsley then at Harry, 'Can they go next to your parents Harry?'

'If you want them to Hermione, but don't they have family buried somewhere?'

'I don't know, they never liked to talk about that type of thing. But I know neither of them had any brothers or sister, it was just them.'

'Alright, then we can organise for them to be buried at Godric's Hollow,' Kingsley said.

'Can we go now, I want to see them?'

'When you're ready Hermione.'

Hermione stood up and looked down at Ron who nodded, then put his fork down, then she looked at Harry.

'Don't you want to just have Ron with you Hermione?'

'No, I want you too, please Harry.'

'Alright, I'll come with you,' Harry stood up then the three friends followed Kingsley and the aurors outside, 'You shouldn't apparate Hermione, let Ron take you this time.'

'Good idea, you wouldn't be able to concentrate properly Hermione.'

Hermione nodded then took Ron's hand, 'The three of us used to apparate together all the time, so can't we still go together?'

Harry looked at Ron who nodded, so he took Hermione's hand and the three friends apparated away.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and the two aurors arrived at the ministry and were surrounded by another four aurors who escorted the group through the ministry and into a small room. Harry felt Hermione tighten her hand on his and knew Ron would feel it as well.

'You don't need to do this Hermione,' Harry said softly.

'Wouldn't you want to see your parents if you could Harry?'

Harry sighed, 'Yes, I would.'

Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped over to the two tables with the covered bodies of Hermione's parents were. Kingsley looked down at the three friends.

'Are you ready Hermione?'

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths, then nodded, 'Yes, I'm ready Kingsley.'

Kingsley shook his head, then pulled the cover back and Hermione instantly broke down before falling over her father's body. The men around the room all stood there listening to Hermione cry. Harry looked at Ron and saw tears falling down his face, even the two aurors had tears in their eyes as they watched Hermione. Harry was the only one that didn't have tears and he couldn't work out why. He felt sad and terrible for his friend and he knew what she was going through, but even then Harry couldn't seem to cry. After about an hour, Kingsley got Harry's attention.

'Hermione, let's go, Kingsley needs to organise their funerals.'

Hermione sniffed, then she kissed her father's face before kissing her mother's face before standing back with her friends.

'I don't want to go back to the Burrow, not yet.'

'We can go anywhere you want Hermione. Can't we Ron?'

'Yeah, anywhere Hermione.'

'I'll let you know Hermione.'

'Thank you Kingsley, please take care of them.'

'You know I will, now go with Ron and Harry.'

Both young men kept hold of Hermione's hand and headed back out still with the aurors around them. Harry gave them a nod before the friends left the ministry. They let Hermione led them wherever she wanted to go. What surprised both Harry and Ron, she went into the Leaky Cauldron and straight over to the bar.

'Three Firewhiskey's please.'

'Hermione, you shouldn't drink.'

'I need it, I need to feel numb, to get rid of these feelings for a while.'

'Ron take her to sit down, I'll get the drinks,' Harry waited until Ron and Hermione left, then paid for their drinks before joining them. Again Hermione knocked back the whole glass, then before either Harry or Ron could say anything, she knocked back there's as well.

'Can I have more?'

'Why don't we get a bottle and take it back with us, that way you can at least pass out in a better place than this.'

'I don't want to go to the Burrow yet, can we go to your place?'

'We can if you want to, there's no furniture in it yet.'

'That doesn't matter.'

Harry saw Ron looked puzzled, so he shrugged, 'Yeah, let's go, I'll grab a bottle to take with us.' Harry, Hermione and Ron went back to the bar, Harry bought a bottle of Firewhiskey and the three friends headed out and down to a deserted laneway. Then Harry took both Hermione and Ron's arms and apparated away. They arrived down the back garden of Harry's home and he led them into the house then Harry conjured a couch and three glasses. He poured Hermione a large drink, then gave Ron and himself a smaller one. But as Harry watched Hermione, he ended up drinking his drink, then poured another one.

'Actually, this was a good idea Hermione.'

'It makes me feel better,' Hermione sipped her drink then looked up at Harry, 'How did you do it Harry, go on knowing you have no family left?'

'Knowing I have good friends like you and Ron. I think of both of you as family, like I think of all the Weasley's as family.'

'But it's not the same.'

'No, it's not, but we can't change it Hermione, so I've learned to live with it, you have to as well. It won't be for a while, it's going to take time, a long time for you to come to terms with this.'

'But I saw you after Sirius died, you hardly spoke, you never smiled and wouldn't do anything. You wouldn't talk to Ron and I about how you were feeling, nothing.'

Harry sighed, 'At first it was because neither of you knew how I felt, you never lost anyone that you were close to. If you did you were too young to really remember them. One day I was in the forbidden forest watching the thestrals when Luna stood next to me. She mentioned Sirius and again I wasn't going to talk about him, but Luna told me how she saw her mother die and for some reason I started to talk to her and it helped. Now though, both Ron and I can help you Hermione, with anything you want.'

'I know, but its different losing your parents, they're with you through your whole life, their always in your thoughts. But what's going to happen to me now, mum and dad paid for everything, I don't know what to do.'

'We'll work that out later Hermione, you don't need to think of any of that yet. Why don't we head home? I'm sure mum and dad are worried about you,' Ron squeezed Hermione's hand.

'I feel terrible, but I don't want to. I see them Ron and think of my parents, think of what I've lost. I don't want to go back there, not yet.'

'Alright, then we'll stay here for a while. Ron can always quickly go back and explain to his parents then come back here to stay with you.'

Hermione nodded, then picked up the Firewhiskey pouring herself another glass. Harry and Ron watched Hermione and neither of them knew what she was going to do to get through this and what they were going to do to help her. They knew everyone was different when you suffer the loss of loved ones, so now they had to just keep an eye on Hermione to see how she handles this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Hermione did end up passing out on the couch, so Harry conjured a blanket, then stood with Ron staring down at her.

'Go explain to your parents Ron, I'll keep an eye on her.'

'Yeah, even if I don't really understand why she doesn't want to go to the Burrow.'

'Think about it Ron, she hears all of you say mum and dad. Right now it's just too strong a reminder of what she's lost. Give her some time and I'm sure she'll be fine with going there.'

'Did you feel anything when you heard me say mum and dad?'

'When I first went to the Burrow I did. Hearing and seeing your family and it made me realise that I really had no one. But after Sirius died, it was worse, I think that's why I never spent a lot of time in the same rooms at your parents. I know you lost Fred Ron, but please don't think I'm trying to take anything away from you or I don't think what you're going through isn't important, it is. Losing parents is a lot different, and even though you will always feel the pain of losing Fred, you do have your parents and you're other brothers and sister. I had no one, I don't think of the Dursley's as family. So now Hermione has no one and it's not a nice feeling and it really hasn't hit Hermione yet, that's still going to come.'

'I suppose I'm starting to realise how you were feeling after Sirius because you did think of him as you're father. Alright, I'll go explain to mum and dad then come back.'

'Don't be long even though I think she'll sleep for a while.'

'I'll be right back,' Ron stepped outside and apparated to the Burrow.

'Where's Hermione and Harry?'

'Hermione didn't want to come straight back, she ended up in the Leaky Cauldron but kept wanting to drink. So Harry talked her into getting a bottle so if she passed out she wasn't there. She still didn't want to come back yet, so we went to Harry's place. She's passed out right now.'

'She shouldn't drink like that, but I suppose after seeing her parents like that, we can understand.' Arthur sighed.

'Yes, but I don't understand why she didn't want to come back here,' Molly said.

'She said she didn't want to hear us say mum and dad, then Harry explained how he felt when he heard us saying it. It hit home what he'd lost because he could never say mum and dad, Hermione's feeling the same right now.'

'I said to Harry that Hermione would probably need him to help her through this. Don't take offence Ron, but he can understand her more because he has gone through this.'

'I didn't understand why at first, but when Harry explained I realised he was right and the best person to help her right now.'

Arthur saw a look on his son's face, 'There's something else Ron, something you're worried about.'

'Even though both Hermione and Harry have told me so many times they only think of each other as friends, I can't help feeling jealous. But it's more to do with when we were away. I explained how I left where Hermione refused to leave. I noticed when I went back that Hermione and Harry had gotten even closer. Hermione was angry with me at first, which I do get. But after a while she acted like she always did towards me. Harry though, he seemed to ask Hermione things more, or talk to her about what we were going to do next. I don't think he even realised he was doing it.'

'He probably didn't Ron and since you did leave for a while even if we all understand. Harry probably just got used to talking to Hermione about everything. Then deep down, he sees Hermione as someone that has never deserted him or left him in anyway. Think of this as well, that was the second big fight you and Harry had. You refused to believe Harry about putting his name in the cup, you never spoke to him for weeks. Again Hermione did and she stuck by him, just like when you three were away. So Harry's sort of seeing Hermione as the only person to stick by him through everything and Hermione will feel Harry is the only one that can know what she's going through. So don't take any of this personal Ron, when you lose someone, everyone acts differently. We all saw how Hermione feels about you, just know though, she needs her friend not her boyfriend right now. She will always want you, it's just right now she doesn't need you, she needs her friend.'

'You make a lot of sense dad, but I should get back. I'm not sure how late we'll be though. I'll leave that up to Hermione.'

'Just be careful, the three of you.'

'I will mum,' Ron sighed then headed outside and apparated straight into Harry's back garden. He stepped inside and saw Harry sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and Hermione was still asleep on the couch, 'How is she?'

'Hasn't made a sound, what did your mum and dad say?'

'They understood especially after I explained to them what you told me. Dad even said its different and you'll be the one Hermione will want to help her through this.'

'Ron, you know that doesn't mean anything, all it means is two friends helping each other. Before you came downstairs yesterday, Hermione said we're both orphans and if you think about that, she's right. So she is seeing me as someone that can know what she's feeling, that she can relate too.'

'I get it Harry, dad explained. But about what Hermione said before, how is she going to pay for everything, live, clothes, her school stuff because we both know she's going to want to get her N.E.W.T.s.'

'I was thinking about that when you were gone. Again don't take offence, but I thought I could set Hermione up a small vault she can use for anything. Now like I've told you both so many times, if she wants to pay it back she can, but I really don't need it or want it. I'm used to just getting by, so having all that money really doesn't mean that much to me. Do you think Hermione would accept that, until she does get work?'

'Me, I wouldn't you know that, but Hermione's more sensible. She won't let her pride stand in the way if it's the right thing to do. So I think she will Harry, but she will definitely want to pay you back.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, she will. Now I'm sure after some time she can work out about her parent's house. It was strange though, all the furniture was gone like they were never going to come back here. So maybe they were going to see about selling the house. I don't know, either way it's too soon for Hermione to worry about all that. I did want to ask you about the funeral, maybe after we've heard from Kingsley, we could send pig to Neville and everyone, let them know so they can be there for her as well.'

'Yeah, they will want to be there. So we'll wait to hear from Kingsley. How long do you think she'll be asleep?'

'A few more hours at least, so I was thinking about heading down into the town and grabbing some food for us while we're waiting. You never finished breakfast, I never ate, and neither did Hermione. After what she drank, she's going to need it.'

'Well we could for now, but we will be heading home later though.'

'Maybe, I kept thinking about that. What if Hermione doesn't want to though? There's nothing here I know, but if she feels better here than at the Burrow, maybe we should let her stay here. We can stay with her as well, get a couple of beds for now. You could stay here with her and I could go get a few things.'

'Let's wait until she wakes up, see if that's what she wants to do. How many bedrooms are there?'

'Four, so there's plenty of room for the three of us.'

'Yeah, but with the way she was last night, she might want us to stay together again.'

'If that's what she wants or needs, fine, we can do that. I'm more worried about her having nightmares, that's why I didn't want her to see them, not with the way they looked. That's going to be on her mind a lot over the next few weeks.'

'Yeah, it will. I remember you telling me how you kept seeing Sirius fall through that archway. You had a lot of nightmares about that. I did the same, kept seeing Fred as that wall blasted apart next to him. You could really see what they must have done to them though, it was all over their faces.'

'Yeah, that's why I didn't want Hermione to see it. She could have remembered them as they were the last time she saw them. But I know I still would have wanted to, so I can understand how she did as well. It just makes everything harder, the memories of that. Anyway, why don't you stay here with Hermione I'll head down and get us both something to eat?'

'Thanks because I am a bit hungry, but I don't want to leave her alone.'

'I know, I won't be long,' Harry got up and headed out the front door and walked slowly through the small town until he found a café. He knew this town was muggle and magical, so he expected to be recognised by some if not all. He saw a couple of furniture stores, so at least he knew he'd be able to get some when he needed it. Harry also thought one looked magical, so hopefully if they did need something straight away, he could buy what he needed, shrink it which would be a lot easier to get home. Even though it was a sad time, Harry couldn't help smiling at the thought that he finally had a home, a real home.

Harry stepped into the shop and had a look at what food they had. When he went over to the counter, the girl just kept staring at him. Harry gave her a smile then ordered his food.

'So are you visiting your parents graves Mr. Potter?' she asked shyly as she put the food on the counter.

Harry handed her some money, 'No, I live here now, well not yet, I'm going to though, and it's Harry.'

'Well I think a lot of us can understand why you would want to. If you think about it, this is your home town even if you haven't lived here for a long time.'

'Yeah, I wanted to live where my parents lived,' Harry shrugged, 'Thanks, I'm sure I'll be back here a lot,' Harry picked up his food and drinks then headed back to his house, to his home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry and Ron sat and talked while they ate, they mainly talked about how Hermione would be feeling when she woke up and what they could do to help her. After the two friends lapsed into silence, Hermione slowly started to wake.

'Oh, I've got a headache.'

'Well that's not surprising Hermione, you did drink a lot,' Ron gave her a small smile.

'Yeah, I know, but I didn't want to feel anything. But it's really quiet here,' Hermione sat up and looked out the glass doors.

'Small town, that's also why I wanted to buy something here, not a lot of people.'

'So you wouldn't get stared at as much,' Ron said.

'That and I just don't really like crowds. But here it's half muggle half magical, so I won't have a lot of people staring at me. The girl in the café knew who I was, she thought I was visiting my parents graves, that's when I told her I'm living here. She said it makes sense as this is my home town. I never thought of that before because I don't remember living here, but I did, I was born here, lived here even if it was for only a year, well just over a year.'

'I thought you were exactly a year old when your parents died,' Ron said.

'No, my birthday's in July, they died in October. I thought you would have heard or read about that?'

'No, Hermione's the one that likes to read and I tried not to ask questions about you or your family. I didn't want you to think I was just being friends because of who you are.'

'I get that and I knew all about it thanks to Hermione, but when I saw their graves it really hit home how young they were and I was. Hermione, I was going to ask you about that though. They were twenty when they had me, that's young and they were right in the middle of the first war with Voldemort. Do you think I was an accident?'

'With what we heard from Sirius and Remus, I don't think so Harry. Then look at what they were willing to do to keep you safe. But I suppose once they had you any parent would do that. So I can't say for certain, but no, I don't think you were.'

'Do you think about that a lot Harry?'

'Sometimes Ron, ever since I found out how Voldemort was already taking over at the time, it's made me wonder about that. I never really got a chance to ask Sirius or Remus.'

'No, we mainly spoke about Voldemort or your safety,' Ron looked up at Hermione and saw her staring out the glass doors again, 'Are we going to head back to the Burrow Hermione?'

Both Harry and Ron saw Hermione chewing on her bottom lip, they gave each other a look and knew Hermione didn't want to.

'Look Hermione, if you don't want to, then don't. We can stay here if you want, I can go get some beds for us, some food as well.'

'You don't mind, do you Harry?'

'No, if you're more comfortable here than that's where you should stay. Ron could go back and get Ginny to pack your clothes, you could do mine, couldn't you Ron?'

'Yeah, if you really want to stay here Hermione, I can get our stuff.'

'I do Ron, but you're both going to stay here with me?'

'Yes, both of us, we spoke about this while you were asleep.'

'Alright, thank you.'

'I'll go get some beds, I spotted a magical owned furniture store before. So I can shrink the stuff and put it a bag. You showed me how to do an undetectable expansion charm, so I can bring enough here for now. Then Ron can go get our things.'

'Okay,' Hermione gave Harry and Ron a small smile.

'I won't be too long,' Harry left the house again and headed back down to the town. First he bought himself a small bag, then went into the furniture store.

'Oh Mr. Potter, can I help you with something?' the elderly woman asked.

'It's Harry and I'm looking for some beds for my house, some linen and well everything that goes with it.'

'Did you buy a house here?'

'Yes I wanted to live where my parents did.'

'I think we all understand that. Well if you follow me I can show you where everything is.' they both walked down through the store, 'It's a very nice town, friendly people. I used to see your mother, she came in here a lot.'

'Oh, I never thought about that before, but yeah, she would have. I suppose you wouldn't have seen my father that much though.'

'Actually I did, he grew up in this town. I remember his mother bringing him in here when he was a young boy. A very mischievous little boy he was.'

Harry smiled, 'I heard from a couple of his friends he was a bit of a jokester. But I never knew his parents lived here. I don't know a lot about my family.'

'Then this is the town for you Harry. We have a records department that you could go to, they could get you any records on your family.'

'Oh, thanks, I might do that.'

'Well here are all the linen, a very big range of colours and types. Why don't you look around, if you need help, just let me know?'

'Thanks, I will,' Harry gave her a smile then started to look at all the beds. He found one he loved, a large queen four poster bed. So Harry got all the linen he needed for that including pillows. Then he found two other large beds, not four posters but still nice. So he got more linen then decided to get a few sets of everything for each bed. After that he found a nice dining setting, then he spoke to the woman again. Harry paid then he shrunk everything and stuck it in his bag, 'Thanks for all your help and information.'

'You're welcome and I hope you like living in our little town.'

'I already do,' Harry smiled then headed out, grabbed some basic food, drinks, tea, coffee, milk and since Hermione wasn't feeling too good, he also bought a few bottles of Firewhiskey then headed back to his house.

'I'll just unpack then you can go get our stuff Ron.'

'Yep, I'll do that.'

Harry put all the food in the kitchen, resized the dining table, then headed upstairs. He put his bed on the floor, resized it, then made the bed. It made Harry smile seeing his own bed in his own home. He knew he still needed to get a lot more things, but at least it's a start. He went into the room next to his and resized another bed, then made it, then the last room and repeated the process before heading downstairs.

'Okay, I'll get our stuff, I'll try not to be long,' Ron squeezed Hermione's hand then left.

'How you doing Hermione?' Harry asked as he sat next to her and took her hand.

'Okay, but I can't get their looks out of my mind.'

'That's why I didn't want you to see them.'

'I know, but I had to,' Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder. 'You don't mind us staying here?'

'No, of course not, you're family. Now why we've got a few minutes I want to talk to you about something. You said before about how you're not going to be able to get things, how to pay for everything. I want to set you up a vault until you're on your feet and have a job. Now Ron and I both know you will probably go back and do your last year so you can get you're N.E.W.T.s, so this way you can and there's no hurry.'

'I wish I didn't need you to, especially after you paid for everything in Australia. But I don't know what else to do.'

'Now you don't have to think about that. So in a few days we'll go to Gringotts and set that up. But I wanted to tell you what the lady in the furniture store said.' Harry smiled hoping he could get Hermione to stop thinking about the looks on her parent's faces, 'She told me my mother used to go in there a lot. Then I asked about my father, she remembers him going in there with his mother. Do you remember reading about the Potters being from Godric's Hollow?'

Hermione gave Harry a small smile, 'You need to read those books Harry. It's all in there, how the Potters have always lived in Godric's Hollow. Right back to when Godric Gryffindor first started this town. This is your ancestral home, well the area is. So they must have records somewhere about your family.'

'She said they did, I didn't think to ask her name, I'll ask next time I'm there. But when I'm settled in I'm going to see what I can find out.'

'I'm happy for you Harry, you'll finally get to know a bit about your parents.'

'Yeah, I will and later on, not for a long time, but I'm going to get into the house, see if I can find letters or things in there. I found that letter my mother wrote to Sirius, so he must have written back to her and dad when they were in hiding.'

'I'm sure Sirius did Harry, but could you go in there, where it happened?'

'I know it'll be hard, but I want to own some things of theirs, some personal things. So if I can find some letters or things written by my parents, it'll be worth it. But for now I'm just going to relax and get more things for my home. Maybe you could help with that. Things to make this more a home, personal things, little touches of anything so it's not just a house.'

'I can help you with that Harry, we'll find things that will suit your style even if you're not sure what style you like just yet,' Hermione gave Harry a small smile then put her head back on his shoulder before staring out the glass doors again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry and Hermione were both quiet as they stared out over Harry's garden. That's how Ron found them when he arrived back with three bags.

'Mum wasn't sure about three young people all staying here with no adult supervision. I had to remind her we are adults, she just doesn't see it.'

'Your mum will never see any of us as adults Ron, not even Bill and he's married.'

'That's true, but I got all your stuff. I found you're photo album Harry, but I also found this,' Ron pulled out a wand from Harry's bag, 'I thought you were going to put it back.'

'I was, then after I thought about it I realised if anyone tried to find that, the first place they might look is with Dumbledore. I might still be angry and disappointed in him but I didn't want anyone to break his tomb open again. So I'm going to work on somewhere else to hide it. One place that occurred to me was my parent's house. Dumbledore told me that the house is charmed so only I can open it and get in, he used a blood spell to seal it.'

'Why would he do that?'

'He knew I would want to get in there sooner or later, which I do but he also knew others might try to get in there,' Harry took the wand from Ron, 'So for now I'll just put it away. It makes me nervous having this thing.'

'Right now though Harry, I doubt if any of the ones of his left will come after you. Remember what Kingsley said, the few they had questioned all said the same thing, you can't be killed, they saw it, so their frightened of you at the moment.'

'Yeah, I know but if someone was serious enough about wanting revenge for me killing him, they might forget about that or think the risk is worth it. They might not know how I survived, we do though.'

'So you've thought about that as well,' Ron put the bags down then sat on the other side of Hermione.

'Well yeah, how can I not think about it, I know there might only be a few that escaped, but if they were desperate enough, I'm the one they'll go after. I think that's why I can't really relax, I keep expecting something to happen. Anyway, let's forget about that and put our bags up in our rooms.'

Harry led his two friends upstairs and showed them which rooms they could use they Harry put his clothes away. That's one thing he liked about his room, it was large enough but already had built in wardrobes, so he only needed to buy things to make it homier and not just a bed stuck in an empty room.

Harry went to see Ron and Hermione and saw Hermione sitting on the bed crying, Ron was sitting beside her, so Harry just stood at the door staring at his friend. He knew eventually she would start to feel better, but right now he couldn't help feeling so sorry for his friend and if he admitted it if only to himself, he felt guilty. They went after Hermione's parents because the death eaters knew Hermione was his friend, so to Harry, it was his fault that another family had been destroyed, which made Harry determined to help Hermione through this time.

Harry was the first one awake the following morning. He checked on Hermione and as expected, she was still asleep. She had woken again through the night and Harry did hold her while she went back to sleep but the second time Harry woke Ron so he could stay with her and he ended up staying with her the rest of the night.

Harry made himself a cup of tea and stood outside staring around at his garden listening to the birds in the trees. He smiled as he heard what he called the sounds of the morning. After a while he went back in and made himself some breakfast because he knew Hermione and Ron would probably sleep a bit longer. As he was sitting there eating his breakfast, he heard the sound of apparition and had his wand in his hand instantly.

'Blimey Kingsley, you could have gotten hexed,' Harry sighed then put his wand in his back pocket, 'How did you know where we were?'

'Arthur, Ron told him when he went back for all your stuff, then he explained why Hermione wanted to stay here.'

'Why don't you and your aurors sit down and have a cup of tea because I don't think they'll wake for a while. Hermione keeps waking up through the night.'

Kingsley gestured for the two aurors to sit down, 'Thanks because I do need to speak with Hermione. But this is Connie and Tim and just so you feel safe, I've known these two for years.'

'Well you know I trust you Kingsley, if you say their okay, that's good enough for me,' Harry put more cups on the table.

'This is a nice place, how far from your parent's house?'

'Not far, just a few house away actually. I found out yesterday that my father's family have always lived here. The woman at the furniture store said they have a records department. So when I'm more settled in, I'm going to see what I can find out.'

'Why didn't you know your father's family lived here? It's in enough books how all the Potters lived in Godric's Hollow.'

'Well when Hermione first explained that we were mentioned in some books, I just didn't want to read about what happened that night. After that I just never really thought about it, other things on my mind. If I needed to know something, Hermione would tell me. Once she's read something, she never forgets it. But think about this as well Kingsley, I had no one around me to tell me anything about my parents. I didn't even know their names until Hagrid told me when I was eleven. That's when he explained about Voldemort and what happened that night.'

'Didn't you ever ask Sirius or Remus, they were your father's best friends?'

'Never got time, I only saw Sirius a handful of times and usually there was too much going on, same with Remus and he was infiltrating the werewolf packs.'

'Okay, I get that because there was a lot going on, usually we were having meetings about what Voldemort was up to or how to keep you alive. That was Albus' biggest concern, keeping you alive and after what you explained to me, I finally understood even if I hated being kept in the dark about all that.'

'How do you think I felt Kingsley, he kept so much from me over the years, he never told me things about myself, not until it suited him. I had so many goes at him for doing that and he just used to sit there calmly waiting for me to stop yelling at him. He drove me crazy sometimes.'

'He told us about how you destroyed his office that time, not many people would have a go at Albus Dumbledore Harry, you, well he let you get away with a lot.'

'Yeah, I know and I get why he did but he still frustrated me. When I told him I hated him, he actually said he would have been surprised if I didn't, but he was doing what he thought was right. I still think he made too many mistakes, especially when it came to me. But I wanted your opinion on something, being an auror.'

'Sure, what about?'

'Well here, should I put some sort of enchantments around the place? I'm not too worried about death eaters but I don't want reporters to find me, they'll never leave me alone.'

'Actually I think you should. I told you about the threats against you, you need to take them seriously.'

'I do Kingsley, but after the last seven years, they don't bother me that much. I've gone up against some of his worst and survived, so I know I can hold my own. Fighting I can handle, being asked questions constantly drives me crazy.'

'What's driving you crazy now Harry?' Ron asked yawning as he stepped into the kitchen.

'People asking me questions, but make yourself a cup of tea. Is Hermione still asleep?'

'Yep, she woke a lot again last night.'

'I think she will for a while. She drank a heap yesterday and passed out on the couch.'

'That doesn't sound like Hermione.'

'Normally it's not, but I think we all get why she did this time.'

'Morning,' Hermione said softly, 'Minister.'

'We're not in the ministry Hermione, so Kingsley's fine, but how you feeling this morning?'

'Okay, just tired. I keep waking up seeing the look on their faces.'

'Yes, I thought you would.'

Harry got up and made Hermione a cup of tea then put together some breakfast for his friends while Ron kept watching Hermione.

'Eat Hermione, you never did last night,' Harry said as he put the food on the table.

'Just a little, I'm not that hungry,' Hermione dished herself up a small amount, then looked at Kingsley, 'Have you found out anything?'

'Yes, we questioned a few that are already locked up. One said they found out where your parents lived and thought they would know for sure where you were and wherever you were Harry would be. So it's what we all though, they wanted that information.'

'That's why I changed their memories. I'd told them a lot about Harry over the years, personal things, so I never wanted Voldemort to get any of that information and use it against Harry or to get Harry.'

'Well they never did, but I thought I'd tell you that the funeral will be tomorrow and they will be laid to rest right next to the Potters.'

'Thanks for organising that Kingsley,' Harry squeezed Hermione's hand as more tears leaked from her eyes.

'Anything to help, but I'm having aurors there as well. The few that's out there might be keeping an eye on the cemetery thinking Harry might turn up there. But someone did leak the information about your parents, no one knows they're going to be buried at Godric's Hollow, so we're just being cautious.' Kingsley could see how upset Hermione was and no one could blame her so he wanted to make sure everything was safe for the young woman. After everything she did to help Harry defeat Voldemort, Kingsley wanted to do everything he could to help her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

To keep Hermione's mind off her parents, Harry had her and Ron go shopping with him. The three friends strolled around Godric's Hollow, sometimes just looking in shop windows, other times going in and buying things for Harry's home. They did go back to the furniture store and bought a couple of couches, cushions and more kitchen items. But Harry also bought a nice outdoor setting. After standing out there that morning, Harry realised he wanted to spend a lot of mornings out there, well after the cold weather finished. A few of the shops they went into people didn't know who they were, so they were just treated like normal people. The other shops they went into the people instantly stared and some even shook the famous friend's hands.

When they got back to the house, Harry put the enchantments up that the friends had used when they were staying in the tent. Not as strong as the fidelius charm, but Harry thought it was good enough because it kept Harry, Hermione and Ron hidden and safe when they were away staying in the tent.

When Hermione went upstairs to use the bathroom, Ron turned to Harry, 'I sent Pig to Neville and Luna, telling them about Hermione's parents and asking them to let our friends know in case any of them wanted to go to the funeral. I should let them know it's tomorrow. If I quickly go home, keep an eye on her?'

'You know I will Ron, she'll be fine. Next time I speak with your dad I'll ask him about connecting this floo to the Burrow.'

'I can while I'm there, see what's involved.'

'Good idea, thanks,' Harry waited until Ron left then went up to his room to put the couple of small bedside cupboards in there, then he checked on Hermione and found her curled up on her bed, crying. Harry sat beside her and pulled her into his arms and just held her letting her cry. Even though Harry hated crying girls, he knew how Hermione was feeling. As Harry sat there letting Hermione cry into his arms he saw Ron standing at the door and jerked his head. When Ron sat down, Harry let Hermione go so Ron could put his arms around her, then Harry left them alone.

Ron told Harry about how to connect the floo, so he did that which would make it easier for Ron to go home. Off and on for the rest of the day, Hermione would just start crying. Harry and Ron tried to keep her mind off her parents which did help a lot, but she still couldn't stop crying over her loss. That night, Harry heard Hermione crying again, so he'd hold her until she went to sleep. The next time he woke Ron so he could hold her. Harry stood watching as Ron tried to comfort Hermione before heading back to bed.

The following morning, Harry was again first up and had a cup of tea outside. He stared around at the trees and again listened to the birds. When Hermione and Ron came down, he made them both tea but he knew Hermione wouldn't want to eat, but he still made the three of them breakfast. Between both young men, they got Hermione to eat quarter of her breakfast, but they thought at least she ate something.

After they finished the three of them went back upstairs and got changed before they held hands and walked silently down through Godric's Hollow. They came to the cemetery where they saw the Weasley's, along with all their friends that were waiting for them, but the staff at Hogwarts was there along with some order of the phoenix members.

Aberforth was there along with Mr. Ollivander who was standing beside Luna. Harry also saw Andromeda there holding Teddy and Harry couldn't believe how much he'd grown. Harry saw Kingsley and four aurors, the two he met yesterday, but also another two keeping a look out. Harry nodded to all his friends, then stared at his parent's headstone before standing with Hermione, still holding her hand as they stood near the plot her parents were being laid to rest.

The ministry official did a nice service, it was simple but dignified. Hermione cried silent tears as she looked at the two coffins. Even though they were sitting side by side, Hermione's father was going down first, then her mother on top. Hermione thought they would have like to be together, so Kingsley had organised that for her as well.

After the service, all the professors went up to see Hermione. After that it was Aberforth, Mr. Ollivander and the order members. While they were speaking with Hermione, Harry stood at his parent's graves. He looked around, then quickly vanished the old flowers before conjuring some lilies. He thought lilies were best as his mother was named after the flower. Harry kept staring down at their names for a few minutes, then knelt down and ran his fingers over their names.

Harry never realised he had tears falling down his face until he felt a hand brush them away and saw Luna watching him. Harry gave her a small smile and a nod before he leaned in and kissed his mother's name, then his father's name before standing up. All the friends followed Kingsley and two aurors back to Harry's place, with two aurors following. Harry got them through the enchantments and into his house. Ron had taken Hermione upstairs to rest for a while.

'What happened Harry?' Neville asked.

'Before the three of us left to do the job Dumbledore, Hermione changed her parent's memories so they wouldn't even know they had a daughter or anything about our world. She also made them think they were called Wendell and Monica Wilkins and they wanted to live in Australia. Hermione couldn't hang around after that. After a few weeks of resting, we went to Australia to find them, four months we were there before we came home. I decided to check their old house, found them in the kitchen. They had suitcases packed, like they were ready to leave when they were found.'

'What made you check their house Harry?' Seamus asked.

'I just finished buying this place and it just occurred to me. After I found them I contacted Kingsley. After I proved it was me, he thought I was still in Australia so he wanted to make sure, then he organised everything for Hermione.'

'Why did they get buried here though? The Grangers weren't from Godric's Hollow, were they?' Angelina asked.

'No, but Hermione wanted them to be buried next to my parents,' Harry shrugged, then saw Ron coming back downstairs, 'How is she Ron?'

'She cried herself to sleep again.'

'Has she been doing that a lot Ron?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah, every night and a few times through the night. Harry and I take turns holding her until she falls asleep. Harry hears her first though, then wakes me.'

'So she's not having nightmares, just crying and waking up?' Neville asked.

'No, we thought she might at first, especially after seeing them and how they looked.'

'She saw that, but why?' Hannah asked.

'She wanted to, I couldn't talk her out of it. Their faces were frozen in the fear they were feeling at the time. That was the hardest thing for Hermione,' Harry went over to Andromeda, 'Sorry it's been so long Mrs. Tonks.'

'It's understandable Harry, but now get reacquainted with your godson,' she handed Teddy to Harry and he sat down on the couch with the little boy.

'He's sure growing.'

'Yes and crawling all over the place, so you have to keep an eye on him at all times now.'

'Um Harry, who's the baby?' Seamus asked.

'Remus and Tonks' son, they named me godfather. He's name is Teddy Remus Lupin.'

'Oh Professor Lupin's son,' Cho said staring down at the little boy.

'Yeah, he was friends with my parent's,' Harry kept looking at the little boy in his arms, 'He's looking more like tonks now, oh blimey, he's like his mother. Mrs. Tonks, when did he start changing?'

'A couple of months ago, he just does his hair at the moment. I was showing him a picture of his mother and you know she loved to have either purple or pink hair, he changed to have pink hair. That's all his done until now.'

'Now he looks like he's your son Harry with your untidy black hair,' Susan said smiling at the baby.

'Yeah, he does,' Harry kissed the boy on the forehead then Teddy put his head on Harry's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

'I should get this little boy home.'

Harry gently pushed himself to his feet and let Mrs. Tonks take the baby from his arms.

'I'll come over in a few days and spend more time with him. You know I like to bring him something, so is there anything he needs?'

'I think he has enough toys Harry, so no he's fine,' Mrs. Tonks kissed Harry's cheek, then Kingsley before leaving.

'Did we ever see Remus' wife Harry?' Seamus asked.

'She was on the platform at Hogsmeade when we all started our sixth year, but you might not have noticed her.'

'Why would she have been there? I thought aurors were around at the time,' Neville said.

'She was an auror Neville and a member of the order of the phoenix. She was there to give all of you extra protection,' Kingsley explained, 'Anyway, we'll get going Harry, if Hermione needs anything, let me know and if I find out more about what happened, I'll let you know.'

'I will Kingsley, thanks,' Harry shook his hand, then the two aurors who would standing with him.

When they left Neville turned to Harry, 'Why were their aurors down at the cemetery?'

'In case death eaters turned up, they've made a few threats against me,' Harry shrugged, then went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, 'Kingsley wanted to make sure they didn't disrupt the service and thought they might have been keeping an eye on the cemetery in case I turned up.'

All the friends and Weasley's realised that even though the war was over, Harry was still in danger. None of them knew when the war would be over for their friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The day after the Grangers funerals, Harry was again the first one up. He found he liked getting up early. He rugged himself up and sat outside with his cup of tea and started to think about what he wanted out of his life now he could. He was so lost in his thoughts he never heard the fireplace, the first thing he noticed was Charlie and Bill Weasley stepping outside.

'Hi, is everything alright?'

'Fine Harry, you don't need to look worried. No, mum sent us this early, she wanted to make sure Hermione and Ron we're behaving themselves if you get my meaning,' Bill shrugged.

'I get what you mean Bill but I don't think either of them are thinking about that especially now.'

'I suppose we can understand and really, they are adults now so if they did it would be natural.'

'We wanted to talk to you as well Harry,' Charlie said.

'Me, what about?'

'Ginny, she told us how you two were dating and she's hoping you will want to again. We all knew she's like you for years, but we all think her feelings for you have grown past liking to more.'

Harry sighed, 'That was more than a year and a half ago and to be honest, I haven't thought about Ginny in a long time. I did like her but I didn't think it was safe for her to stay dating me, not after Dumbledore died, that's when we broke up. After all the fighting when I was staying at the Burrow, she did ask me about us. I didn't know what I was feeling or thinking at the time, so I told her I needed some space. After being in Australia for all those months one thing I realised was I'm not interested in being with anyone. I found I like being alone and not having to worry about anything or anyone. After the last few years, having to always have people around me, staying at Hogwarts, or Grimmauld place, I just want to be me. So I hope you two aren't going to give me a hard time about this. I know all you boys are protective of Ginny, being the only girl and the youngest, which I do get. But I can't help it if I don't think of Ginny that way.'

'We're not going to give you a hard time Harry. I think all of us know more than most what you're life has been like. We just wanted to know if maybe there was a chance because Ginny keeps asking mum and dad if she can come here and spend some time with you three, but we all know she means you.'

'Do you think I should talk to her or maybe have your mum tell her. I don't know a lot about girls, not in that way.'

'We'll tell mum, she'll talk to her. But you spend a lot of time with Hermione, surely you know girls.'

'We might spend a lot of time together, but Hermione doesn't act like a lot of girls and we never talk about personal stuff. We've never had time to so I never really got to see her like that especially with what we were always talking about.'

'Well I know Hermione is a little different from other girls, she likes to read more than anything. But how did her and Ron get together, all they did was argue?' Charlie asked.

Harry chuckled, 'They have liked each other for years Charlie, but neither of them would tell the other. With their fights, normally it's me that stops them or sits between them to stop them fighting so much. I think that mainly came down to their feelings for each other. I notice I would say something to Hermione that Ron would say. She would yell at him, but not me even though we both said the same thing. At first I just thought Hermione felt sorry for me. I used to get those looks from so many people, but that wasn't it with Hermione. It all came down to her feelings for Ron.'

'Makes sense,' Bill said.

'Bill, Charlie, what are you two doing here?' Ron asked as he sat down.

'We needed to talk to Harry about something, but mum wanted us to come check on you and Hermione.'

'Me and Hermione, I get her worrying about Hermione, but why me?'

Harry, Charlie and Bill all looked at each other and laughed, 'Not that type of worrying Ron, she wanted to make sure you and Hermione behaved yourselves, you know, that you weren't shagging each other,' Bill said then the three of them laughed again as Ron's ears went red.

'I'm going to make a cup of tea,' Ron huffed and went back into the house.

'He never did like talking about that type of stuff, so I bet he won't come back out here while you're here. You lot just can't help winding each other up all the time.'

'True, but with Ron it's just too easy. Anyway, we'll go, I'll tell mum to speak with Ginny. Let us know if Hermione needs anything.' Bill said.

'I will Bill, but before you both go, how's Fleur? I haven't seen her since before we left for Australia.'

'Oh right, so you don't know the news. With everything Hermione is going through, we just never thought to tell you, but Fleur's pregnant.'

Harry got up and hugged Bill, 'Congratulations, make sure you give Fleur a kiss for me.'

'I will but I should tell Ron, make his ears go red more. It'll be proof I'm shagging my wife.'

'You're as bad as Charlie Bill.'

'Well with the shagging, but he told us some startling news, not that any of us care.'

'Oh, so what's this startling news Charlie?'

'I like to shag, but I like shagging blokes, not woman.'

Harry grinned, 'That's why you used to tell everyone how many girlfriends you had, wasn't it?'

'Yep, I wasn't sure how the family would take that news.'

'Well if you tell Ron, you're definitely going to turn his ears red. But I'll tell you this, he never hid it, he was just private about his life, Dumbledore was gay.'

'Blimey, did he tell you that Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Yep, when we used to sit in his office and discuss Voldemort. One time he finally started to talk about him and his life. It started because he thought Hermione might have been my girlfriend because we spent so much time together. I explained about how Ron and Hermione felt then he told me about his partner who died a long time ago, before he got into teaching.'

'I don't think anyone knows that about Dumbledore. But let's go shock our little brother.'

'I have to watch this Bill,' Harry laughed with the two older Weasley boys and followed them into the house.

'Ron, Fleur and I have news.'

'Oh, you're not buying another house are you?'

'No, but we shagged good, I got my wife knocked up. We're going to have a baby.'

Ron stood there with his ears red and his mouth hanging open until Harry pushed it shut making the Weasley boys laugh louder.

'Blimey, so I'm going to be an uncle. Hope she looks like Fleur.'

'Thanks a lot little brother. Fleur thinks I'm cute. But Charlie has something he wants to tell you as well.'

'Oh don't say you got one of your girlfriends pregnant?'

'No, because I've never had any girlfriends, I just said that.'

'Charlie, you're twenty six years old, you must have had some girlfriends.'

'No, I haven't and you know why?'

'Charlie, you terrible,' Harry laughed.

'Why, what's going on Charlie?'

'I do shag a lot, but I have blokes, a boyfriend actually. I might bring him here to meet all of you.'

Ron stared at Charlie with his mouth hanging open again then sat at the table but never took his eyes off his brother.

'I think you shocked Ron into not eating Charlie.' Harry chuckled.

'Yeah, and his ears aren't red, he's actually gone white. Ron snap out of it, so I'm gay, get used to it.'

'I think you should leave him alone for a while. He'll come back sooner or later.'

'Don't be a smart arse Harry, I'm just shocked to find out one of my brothers is gay.'

'I don't get called a smart arse, but I do get told by my man that I have a cute arse.'

'Charlie,' Ron said then his ears went red, 'I don't want to know any of it, so don't go telling me what you and him do.'

'I might have to lock you in a room and go into very explicit glorious details, see how red I can get those ears of yours. But we're going, remember, behave or mum will be letting loose.'

Harry watched the older Weasley's leave before he sat with Ron, 'It's not that shocking Ron, Charlie and his partner is just like any other couple, they just do it differently.'

'Harry, stop it alright. I'm trying not to visualise any of that. I got nothing against gays, but I wasn't expecting to hear Charlie was gay.'

'No, especially with him telling us all how many girls he's shagged. But they love to wind you up, don't they?'

'Yeah, they do, but when Bill and Charlie are together, they can be worse than the way Fred and George was just without the jokes. But I like hearing that Bill is going to be a father, it sort of proves that we're really out of danger, our war is over. I remember mum and dad talking about after the first war, so many people started to have kids because they thought it was safe. This time's different though, it really is safe, he won't come back.'

'No he won't Ron and you helped with that. So I think all of us can finally have a good life. And you know what, it's a good feeling.' Harry gave his friend a smile and even though Hermione would still have some bad days, she will learn to cope and move on with her life just like everyone else can.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Later that morning, Hermione sat down in the kitchen between Harry and Ron. Both men could see she'd been crying again, but both men also knew that would ease she just needed time.

'We have some good news Hermione, do you want to hear what it is?' Harry said giving her hand a squeeze.

'Did they catch who did it?'

'No, it's not about that. Ron, tell her the news.'

Ron took hold of Hermione's hand, 'Bill and Charlie were here before. Charlie just shocked the life out of me but Bill told us something that really great.'

'Well Charlie probably told you he's gay.'

'See Hermione doesn't even have to read to show us how clever she is.' Harry smiled.

'How did you know about Charlie?' Ron asked.

'I saw him checking out a couple of men, this was after the fighting. Now tell me what Bill said?'

'Fleur's pregnant.'

Hermione smiled, 'Thanks wonderful news Ron. It's really over isn't it?'

'It is Hermione, Ron and I were just talking about that. We know you've still got a long way to go before you will cope with what happened. But you can go on knowing we're all okay and our world is okay.'

'Yes, it is. But I don't want to just sulk around the house anymore. Mum and dad wouldn't want that for me.'

'No, they wouldn't. So what do you want to do?' Ron asked.

'I want to find out about Hogwarts, when it will be open again. I want to get more books, because I really want to help all creatures. I'm determined to change these laws to stop making them slaves. So I really need to study.'

'Out of anything we all want to do, that's exactly what Hermione would do. Get books and study. Let's go in and set up that vault and I might even get myself another owl. I'll always love Hedwig, but I really could do with another one. I might not like crowds, but I'll just put up with it because I want to get a few things as well. So why don't the golden trio go into Diagon alley?'

'We can do that, can't we Hermione?'

'Yes, we can. But I'm going to cook breakfast. Harry's been doing it and I think we all should take turns.'

'So you want to stay here, not go back to the Burrow at all?' Ron asked.

'No I don't. If it's alright with Harry, I would like the three of us to stay, I feel better here. But I know I still want to visit your parents Ron, well all your family. They have been so good to me over the years, I don't want them to think I don't appreciate that. Maybe I could ask your mum to show me some good cooking spells. Actually, she should show the three of us some cooking spells.'

'First, I don't mind. You know I like have you two with me. Ron's going to have to tell his mother though, so let's leave that for a few more days. But if we have a lot of things to buy, then we should eat first.'

'I'll give you a hand Hermione,' Ron said then both of them started to put together their breakfast.

Harry sat there watching his two best friends. He was really happy for them that they were finally together. He knew Hermione would still have a few bad days, but he also knew she was going to be alright. As Harry watched them he's thoughts drifted back to what he'd been thinking about earlier, about what he wanted to do.

One thing Harry decided, he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. But another thing he realised, he didn't want to be an auror anymore, he didn't want to work for the ministry. Even though Kingsley was in charge now, Harry knew there were still idiots running that place and Harry wanted nothing to do with them. But he also knew what he wanted to do at least for now. One thing he liked to do, a hobby that kept him sane when he was locked up at the Dursley's. So while they were out today, Harry was going to buy everything he needed. Then very soon, he was going to see about having another room added to the back of the house, one just for his hobby.

After the three friends dressed, they walked outside, held hands like they had done hundreds of times before and apparated away. They stepped into the Leaky cauldron and the place fell silent, but Harry, Hermione and Ron gave everyone a smile before heading to the back where Ron tapped the bricks and they walked through the archway into Diagon alley.

The three of them stood there looking around at all the shops that were now repaired and open again, with lots of people going about their business. They smiled at each other then headed up to the large white building. Two goblins opened the doors and Harry went straight over to the counter to organise a vault for Hermione, then to head down to his vault and so Hermione could go to hers. But he also decided it was time to see Sirius' vault. Harry stepped back over to his friends when another goblin gestured for them to follow. They made their very fast way down the winding tracks and came to Hermione's vault first. Harry handed her the key, Hermione nodded then got out and let the goblin open the vault.

'Harry, you've put way too much in here. I'll never use all this.'

'Then you don't, but at least it's here if you need it. So stock up because we know you, you're about to buy a lot of books.'

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, 'Thank you, but it will be getting paid back,' she grinned then stepped inside the vault.

'How much is in there Harry?'

'Well I thought since she does have to support herself for at least two years and after Hogwarts, she might want to get her own flat or something. So I put in one hundred thousand galleons. If she doesn't use it when she starts working, she knows she can give it back. But I wanted her to feel secure for a while, especially now. But I wish you'd let me give you some Ron. You saw how much I've got and it's not like I'll ever use all that. I think Sirius would love for you to have some of his family's money. He really liked you and all your family. They might not have had much, but he told me your family had the most important thing in the world.'

'What was that, because we don't have a lot?'

'Love Ron, your family all loved each other and are there for each other, in every way you can be. He had a family that he hated, I have no family. You don't realise how lucky you are. You're parents are wonderful people and even with having next to nothing all of you kids turned out to be great. That shows it doesn't matter how much money someone has, it's what's in their hearts, that's the most important thing. So how about it Ron, why don't you let me set you up a vault and one for your parents? They have been there for me for so long, they fed me with what little food they had. They gave me a home and looked after me for years and never wanted anything for doing that.'

'After what happened to Hermione's parents, I realised how lucky I am Harry. I do have my family even if we lost Fred. The last couple of days I was thinking how close I could have come to losing all of them, but also how close I came to losing you and Hermione as well. We are family, all of us are family,' Ron looked around watching Hermione putting money into her bag before he faced Harry again, 'Alright, if you don't give as much as you gave Hermione and I will pay it back, it just might take me years to do that.'

Harry grinned, 'Whatever you want to do Ron. So we'll go to Sirius vault, you get some out for now, that way you can buy things for yourself and I'll set up a Ronald Weasley vault and a Molly and Arthur vault.'

'Thanks Harry,' Ron gave him a small smile before he watched Hermione again.

'Okay, I think I got enough money with me to cover all my books and of course I grabbed my old beaded bag to carry them all in.'

'What about the things that were in there?' Ron asked.

'I left them in my room, I'll ask Professor McGonagall about them when I'm at Hogwarts.'

'Where to next?' the goblin asked.

'To the Black vault, well my vault but you know which one I mean.'

'The Harry Potter vault, Mr. Potter,' the goblin set the cart off again and they headed down to the deepest levels, then Harry handed the goblin the key.

'It's like Bellatrix's vault,' Ron said.

'Yeah, the Blacks were pretty loaded Ron,' Harry got out of the cart and waited until the goblin opened the door, 'But even this surprised me,' Harry sighed as he looked inside before stepping in. He had a quick look around before piling his own bag with money, then spotted something. He walked over to the side and stared at an envelope with his name on it, 'Sirius must have left this in here for me.'

Hermione and Ron stood behind Harry who was staring at the envelope, 'Are you going to get it and see what Sirius has to say?' Ron asked.

Harry nodded, then picked up the envelope, 'I'll read it at home, but now Ron grab a heap of gold, we can all go shopping,' Harry instantly saw Ron was hesitant, so Harry grabbed a pile, conjured a small bag and loaded it up before handing it to Ron. 'Let's go have fun buying anything we want, but I also want an ice-cream.'

Hermione giggled, 'An ice-cream, that doesn't sound like you Harry.'

'Maybe it's the new me, let's go though. I can go through this another time.'

The three friends got back into the cart and headed back up to the main part of Gringotts. Harry went to the counter again, organised two vaults before he joined his friends.

'Here, this is yours, I'll give your parents theirs in a couple of days. Now let's go shopping.'

Hermione and Ron could see Harry's excitement which made them both laugh because they realised it was really the first time Harry could buy things for himself, things he wanted. They realised that he could do that without any danger for the first time since he found out he was a wizard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The three friends had a great time shopping. Hermione bought a lot of books, Harry also bought some books, Ron surprised the others when he bought some books as well. They went and stocked up on quills, parchment and ink. Ron of course wanted to buy a few of George's products, so they decided to do that last.

Harry found the shop he wanted to visit then he started to pile his arms with all different assortment of things. When he couldn't carry any more, he'd pile the first lot on the counter before getting more. He made four trips back and forth until he had everything he wanted and needed.

Hermione and Ron watched Harry and even though they knew what he was buying, they didn't know why. Harry said he'd show them in a few days but that's all he would say about it. After they left that shop they headed up to Weasley Wizard Wheezes where George, Lee and Verity were run off their feet with customers.

'Hi you three, just visiting or buying?'

'Hi George, I'll talk to you soon, I want to look around,' Ron took Hermione's hand and hurried away making Harry and George laugh.

'A bit of both George, but I can see you still as busy as ever. I'm not that big on crowds anymore. So I might let Ron get what he wants and wait outside.'

'That's different for you Harry, everything alright?'

'Yeah, I think I've got a bit of a phobia about crowds. Tell Ron and Hermione I'll be down talking to Mr. Ollivander, but not to rush, I'm fine,' Harry gave George a smile and hurried from the shop. He took a couple of deep breaths, then headed down to the ancient wand shop. The moment the old bell rang above the door, the old man stepped out.

'Harry my boy, it's good to see you,' Garrick Ollivander shook Harry's hand.

'Good to see you too Mr. Ollivander. You're looking a lot better.'

'I'm fine now, thanks to you and you're friends. Are you here to buy another wand, since you're one was broken?'

'Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I know about what he did to you and why. So I figured you had a right to know about this. If anyone comes in though, I'll hide it again. But you know how he kept asking about another wand, the legendary elder wand?'

'Yes, I told him what rumours I knew at the time.'

Harry pulled out his phoenix feather wand, 'I was able to repair this Mr. Ollivander,' Harry pulled out another wand, 'Using this, it's the elder wand. Now I am going to get rid of it, I think it's too dangerous. But after what you went through, I thought you might like to see it before I get rid of it.'

'I never thought I'd live to see this wand Harry,' Garrick gently took the wand in his hand and started to study it, 'Merlin, this core is a tail feather from a thestral, I never use thestral hair, too unstable. The wood is from the elder tree,' the old man ran his fingers down the wand, 'These lumps represent the berries from the elder tree. It's a very nice and powerful wand Harry, but it does have a long and bloody history attached to it,' Garrick handed the wand back to Harry.

'Yes, it does. He found this wand, but luckily it already belonged to me. But I thought even though I've used my wand, I wanted to know if you could check it over for me.'

'Certainly,' Garrick took Harry's phoenix feather wand and started to run his fingers over that, 'You did a remarkable job fixing this wand and it is perfectly safe now, just like it was when it was new.'

Harry smiled then took his wand back, 'Thanks, I thought it was, but it's good to hear from an expert. I bet you've been busy though.'

'Extremely, so many people lost their wands or had them taken off them and never got them back. Just like your two friends, are they happy with their new wands?'

'Very happy especially Hermione since she got rid of Bellatrix Lestrange's old wand. We gave that to the minister after Hermione got her new one. Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were, I should get back to my shopping.'

Garrick shook Harry's hand, 'Thank you again for rescuing me, and you have my word no one will know you have that wand. Now he's gone, you can have a good life now.'

'I plan to Mr. Ollivander, but we all can now, see you later,' Harry gave him a smile then headed out and up to the ice-cream parlour. He sat there eating an ice-cream while he waited for his two friends. Then some other friends walked over and joined him, 'Hi.'

'Hi yourself Harry, are you here alone?' Neville asked.

'No, Hermione and Ron are up at George's shop. I'm not big on crowds anymore, so I decided to wait here.'

'Well I get that Harry. Think about it, you almost died while being surrounded by hundreds of death eaters, snatchers and giants, then when you finally killed that bastard, you were surrounded again by hundreds more, our side of course, but still, a lot of people.'

Harry smiled at his friend, 'You are very wise Neville and very right, that's exactly it. Whenever I'm with a lot of people, I keep thinking about those two times. It'll get better eventually. So what are you lot doing in here?'

'Same as you, shopping,' Seamus lifted his bags, 'I think a lot of people are just enjoying the fact they can shop now with no danger around us.'

'That's true, it was good to be able to do my shopping without worrying if there's going to be an attack or having blasted guards around me.'

'Guards, when did you have guards around you?' Susan asked.

'Every time I came shopping. Usually it was the Weasley's with Hagrid, sometimes order of the phoenix members like Kingsley or Tonks. Dumbledore kept telling them to keep me safe but to me, it was just annoying. So it's good now I can come in alone.'

'But you mentioned there had been threats Harry,' Hannah said.

'Yeah, but Kingsley and the two aurors I spoke to don't think it's that serious. They seem to be a little frightened of me. So they just keep hearing they want me dead, but they aren't doing anything about it.'

'Why would they be frightened of you even if you did kill their boss?' Susan asked.

'They saw me hit with the killing curse and survive, so they think I can't die, well that curse can't kill me and it is the only curse that kills.'

Neville saw that Harry was a little uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject.

'How's Hermione?'

'Better, she'll still have a few bad days, but she realised her parents wouldn't want her to just sit around crying all the time. So she's up with Ron at George's shop. She does want to go back and do her last year at Hogwarts. How about all of you, who's going back and who's not? I'm not, neither is Ron.'

'I am, I want to get my N.E.W.T in herbology.'

'Knew you would Neville, what about you Luna, going back?' Harry asked.

'No, I'm going to keep helping my father with the Quibbler.'

'If that's what you want to do,' Harry gave his friend a smile, then everyone else said if they were or weren't going back to Hogwarts and the ones that weren't, they mentioned what they wanted to do. Hermione and Ron joined the group and Harry shouted ice-creams for everyone including another one for himself.

The friends all had a good time talking, laughing, sometimes winding each other up. They never noticed the smiles they got from all the people that passed them, they were just enjoying their time now it was safe. But they were smiling because they knew it was these young people that helped make their world safe

After a while everyone went their separate ways, Harry went and bought a new owl before Harry, Hermione and Ron headed back to the house to have some lunch then they went into Godric's Hollow to get more food. For the rest of the day Hermione sat reading, Ron surprised the other two by reading one of the books he bought and Harry set up all his stuff in his library until he had another room added to the house.

It didn't take long for Harry to start and got lost in what he was doing until Hermione knocked on the door to tell him dinner was ready. Harry packed up his stuff, cleaned everything, covered it so no one could see it, and then sealed the door as well before joining his friends.

'What were you reading before Ron?' Harry asked as the three friends started eating.

'Advance defence against the dark arts, I still would like to be an auror, so I'm going to contact Kingsley, find out if I can without going back to Hogwarts.'

'I'm sure there would be a way Ron, a lot of people our age aren't going back. Some like you and me that just don't want to, others it's what happened there. They don't want the reminders, which I do get. When are you going to see Professor McGonagall Hermione, since you need to give her that stuff?'

'If it's alright, I'll send your owl to her tomorrow. Find out if I can go there to see her or if it's okay with you, for her to come here and get them.'

'Anyway you want it Hermione, it doesn't worry me. But Ron, when are you going to tell your parents about staying here?'

'Actually I'm not Harry. At first, I wanted to, but I realise I want to stay with the family for a while. But I'll be here a lot, just not sleeping here. The main reason I was going to at first and I know you will both hit me for this, but it was to keep an eye on you two.'

Hermione and Harry looked at each other than Ron, before they both put their arms around their friend to show him they understood but also to let him know that everyone was okay. Hermione and Harry will only ever be good friends, brother and sister as they have come to think of each other, so Ron had nothing to worry about.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

After dinner Harry decided to work some more even if he thought of it as fun more than work. Hermione and Ron both sat on the couch and read until it got late then they headed to bed. Harry stayed in his room for a few more hours until he ended up in bed. But it was the first night he hadn't woken to Hermione's cries.

Again Harry was the first to wake, he had his cup of tea outside when Hermione joined him with one of her own.

'Ron really surprised me Harry. I thought he would want to stay here.'

'Yeah, so did I, but I think both of us can understand why he wants to spend more time at home while he can. Eventually he will move out for good so this time will be the last time he lives with his family.'

'Yes, it will and I completely understand. So you don't mind me staying here with you until after I finish Hogwarts?'

'Even after Hogwarts Hermione, take your time and when you're ready to have your own place, you'll know.'

'Thank you. I'll go start breakfast then I'll send your owl to Professor McGonagall. You'll have to come up with a name for him.'

'I already have, it's Goodwin,' Harry grinned then shrugged.

'It's unusual but it works. But you surprise me.'

'Why?'

'I really thought you might have named your owl after Sirius. Whether it was his real name of Padfoot.'

'I hope one day I can name a child after him, but it won't be Padfoot or Sirius. I was thinking of his middle name.'

'What's his middle name?'

'Orion.'

'That would suit a girl or a boy. Sirius would love, but I also believe your parent's would like it as well,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek then headed into the kitchen.

Harry looked around once more then joined Hermione. They both sat down to eat when Ron sat down with them.

'I'm going to be heading to the Burrow but I will be back later. Since the fireplace is connected, it'll be easy to keep visiting.'

'Yep, even if you just want to stick your head in the fire. Tell you mum and dad I'll be visiting in a few days and I have a surprise for them. You know of one, but I have another one, but I'm not telling.'

'We saw what you bought, now you've got us curious to see what it is you're doing.'

'I know Hermione, but you just have to wait as well.'

The three friends kept talking while they ate, 'I'll go write a note to Professor McGonagall about those items.'

'I'm heading home but I'll be back soon,' Ron kissed Hermione then hugged Harry, 'If she needs anything let me know,' he whispered and felt Harry nod.

Harry and Hermione watched Ron pick up his bag and step into the fireplace before they both walked off to do their own thing.

Again Harry was so lost in what he was doing that he never realised how much time passed until Hermione knocked on the door to tell him it was lunch time.

'I hate that you're locked in there, are you always going to do that?'

'No, it's just for this first one. Sometime I might just sit outside, other times in the room I mentioned about having put on. But if you think about it, I really don't need it since Ron isn't going to be staying here. Then again, he probably will on the odd night.'

'I wanted to talk to you about that actually. Ron and I spoke and…well,' Hermione blushed as she chewed on her bottom lip.

'Hey it's your business, not mine, so you don't need to say anything. All I ask is you put a silencing charm around your room, because I really don't want to hear anything.'

Hermione blushed again, 'Thank you, but it is your home Harry, we wanted to make sure it's alright with you.'

'Perfectly fine if you two want to shag, I just don't want to hear it. You're both adults and you will be going back to Hogwarts soon, so you won't get to spend a lot of time together. But now, I'm heading back to what I was doing. But after this, you won't feel alone here.'

'It's fine, I don't mind being alone now, and I'm reading up on everything I will need when I return to Hogwarts.'

Harry kissed Hermione's cheek again, 'Okay, but if you need me, let me know,' Harry went back into his room again to keep working on his surprise.

Later that day Ron did return, stayed for a few hours before going home to the Burrow. Hermione again curled up on the couch reading and Harry was in his room. The following day Harry moved everything up to the room Ron had been using, but he had shrunk the bed and stuck it inside the wardrobe then set up the room.

One thing he knew he was going to do though was add a skylight to the room, a big one to let a lot of natural light in. Hermione and Harry mainly saw each other when they ate, Ron joined them for dinner, but this time he did stay the night and he stayed with Hermione. Both Hermione and Ron blushed when they said they were going to bed, Harry just gave them a smile and went back to his work room for a few hours before having a shower and going to bed himself.

A few days later, Harry had everything ready to take to the Burrow. He was again sitting outside with his cup of tea and was glad Hermione had taught him the warming charms now it was really cold. Harry knew it would only be another week or so before the snow started, so he wanted to enjoy his mornings outside while he could.

Harry started breakfast when Hermione and Ron sat down. He noticed a lot of looks going on between his friends, all Harry thought was, they looked happy and that's all he wanted for them. So the three friends ate, then Harry picked up all his stuff and they flooed to the Burrow.

'It's good to see you both,' Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione then Harry.

'It's good to be here Mrs. Weasley,' Hermione gave her a smile before sitting down next to Ginny.

'Ron said you had a surprise for us Harry,' Arthur said.

'Yep, I do and since I can see the whole family here, it's time to show you. But I want to say something first,' Harry put his stuff down, took a key out of his pocket, 'I'm not one for really talking in front of people, but you're not just people. This family, I've come to think of as my family, you've stuck by me through everything including the danger and that meant more to me than anything.

'I've known for a few years now that I have people I can count on. It's a strange feeling to realise your alone in the world, meaning no family. But after a while I did really start to feel part of the Weasley family. Hermione and I spoke the other night and we both feel the same, we think of all of you as family. Now there's two things I've done, one you'll love and the other you won't but it's my way of saying thank you for sticking by me for years.

'You knew the moment he came back what being friends with me meant, but not once did that let that worry or scare you away. So this is something I needed to do, sort of for my own peace of mind,' Harry pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket then handed that and the key to Mr. Weasley, 'I'll show you the other surprise in a moment.'

All the Weasley's looked at their father, Molly sat next to her husband and they both stared wide-eyed at what was written on the parchment. They looked at each other, nodded, then hugged Harry.

'Will someone please tell us what was on that parchment?' Charlie asked.

'Harry set up a vault for mum and dad, I have no idea how much, but considering he gave me and Hermione a hundred thousand galleons each just until we get work, I think it's a lot.'

'Um, you could say that Ron, it's more than a lot and normally we would not have accepted this from Harry. But we realised how much he wanted to do this for his family because that is how we think of Harry and Hermione, as two other members of the family that have different coloured hair, like Fleur has her blond hair.'

'Well come on dad, how much did he give you?' Bill asked.

'One million galleons,' Molly said softly as she hugged Harry again.

'Oh blimey Harry, I never imagined you'd give that much,' Ron said.

'Yes, but it's not just for your mother and I, it's also for all of us to use.'

'Well apart from Ginny and Ron, we're all working, so it's mainly for you lot,' Bill said.

'That's true Bill, but the reason I wanted to give so much is just so all of you could just splurge a bit and not have to worry if that money could go to something else. This is just to have some things you really want. Like I've heard Mrs. Weasley say she'd like to fix up her kitchen, now she can. Charlie has said he'd like to visit more often but it was always money that he couldn't, now he can. You and Fleur are about to have a baby, you can enlarge the room if you want, anything you want. George might want to get a bigger place to live or open another shop, now he can. Ginny always wanted to play quidditch, now she can get the best broom out there and everything that goes with it. So really it's just up to what you want. But now I want to show you my other surprise and it's the one I know you'll like.'

Harry turned his back on everyone, put up his large easel, then pulled out a large flat covered thing that he sat on the easel. He looked at everyone, his family before finally pulling off the cover to reveal a large painting of all the Weasley's, but it also had Harry and Hermione sitting with Ron.

Everyone stared at the large family picture that included Fred standing with George. Bill was beside Fleur. Ron with his hand joined with Hermione and Harry sitting next to his friends. Arthur and molly Weasley were standing behind their family. Everyone kept staring at the picture, then Harry then the picture again but it seemed no one could say anything and Harry realised that he had shocked everyone into silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Why didn't you ever tell us you could paint like that?' Hermione asked as she stared at the beautiful big picture.

'Well you knew I could draw, I saw you watching me. But I never got a chance to paint though, they wouldn't buy me anything. But one day when we were staying at Grimmauld place, I was in Sirius' old room and found some old paint, found out I liked it. I didn't realise I could paint as well as I could draw, but I seemed to be able to. So I wanted to start with this one.'

'But you got them to move Harry, how did you work that out?' Ron asked.

'One of those books I bought had the charm that needs to be attached to the canvas. You and Hermione were concentrating on your books not what I bought.'

Mrs. Weasley went over and hugged Harry with everyone staring at them, but all we're smiling.

'Do you realise how much that painting would cost if we were to buy it?' Arthur asked.

'No, I just wanted to paint this for you. I noticed you didn't have a family portrait, just that small picture.'

'Well I'll tell you, at least two thousand galleons mate and that just an approximate amount. I went to see how much a family portrait would cost years ago. One half that size would have been just on a thousand galleons,' Charlie said.

'Well money doesn't interest me, I just enjoy painting. I've got a lot I want to do now I can.'

'But how did you get so good Harry, because you didn't just paint all of us, you can see our personality and I want to know why you put me surrounded by my brothers?' Ginny asked.

'Well first, all the times the Dursley's locked me up, I used to draw to stop myself going insane with boredom. I mainly drew Hedwig though, sometimes Ron and Hermione. Now as to why I put you with your brothers around you, think about it Ginny, they are very protective of you, so I portrayed that in the picture.'

'That's what I thought and I wish they weren't so protective, I can look after myself.'

'We know you can Ginny, so don't go hexing us. You're the youngest and only girl, we just can't help ourselves,' Bill said.

'If you have a girl Fleur and if Bill is like this with his sister, imagine what he will be like with a daughter,' Harry laughed.

'More zan he is now 'arry,' Fleur smiled as she put her hands over her stomach.

'So I think I could probably guess what you will do next, well out of two,' Molly said as she sat with her husband.

'You're probably right, my parents and Sirius. I'll do my parents first, then Sirius, then I want one of Hermione, Ron and me together.'

'Um Harry, when you've done them, could you do one for me?' Hermione asked.

Harry smiled, 'Of course I will, you just have to get me a picture of your parents Hermione, I only saw them once and not from close up.'

'Thank you,' Hermione got up and kissed Harry's cheek.

'She didn't even need to say what she wanted. But I think we all understand why.'

'Yeah, but we can sometimes read each other really well. So I knew she would ask for one of them eventually.'

'Can I come in Weasley's,' Kingsley called.

'Of course Kingsley. Is something wrong?'

'I went to Harry's but he wasn't home, so I thought I'd check here. But that is a beautiful painting. When did you have that done?'

'We didn't, Harry did it and just unveiled it. It's beautiful isn't it Kingsley. Harry really captured all of us. Ginny said it, he caught all our personalities,' Molly beamed.

'You certainly did Harry, that is amazing,' Kingsley stepped over to the picture, 'That is one of the best I've ever seen and you attached the charm to it.'

'Yeah, I bought a book on how to do the charm. So Mr. Weasley, you just need to hang it up. Tonight I'm going to start on my parent's portrait, then Sirius.'

'I would love to commission you to do mine Harry. I was notified that I am now the full minister for magic and I have to get a portrait done and I want you to do it. The ministry pays for it.'

'But that will be the official portrait Kingsley, don't you want someone experienced?'

'You have the experience and you do bring it to life, bring out what someone is really like. Look at Fred and George, you can tell how mischievous they are just by looking at them. You can see the love Molly and Arthur have as they gaze down at their kids. It's truly amazing Harry, so will you do mine?'

'Um, sure if you want Kingsley, and since it's the official one, you'll be in full ceremonial robes won't you?'

'Yes, with medals or awards I might have, they have to be worn as well.'

'Well okay, you just have to let me know when you can pose, I just need to make a quick sketch, which will only take about an hour.'

'I'll send you an owl when I know I have time. But I don't want to take any time from you doing your parents.'

'It won't, this only took just over five days. But I know all the Weasley faces so well and what they're like, so I didn't need a sketch them. I might know you Kingsley, but I haven't really spent a lot of time with you that wasn't official, either as an auror or the minister.'

'I get it, so I'll contact you. There just is one thing and I hope it doesn't change your mind.'

'Okay, what because I already know I'm not going to like it.'

'When the minister has his official portrait done, it's presented by the artist to the minister at an official ceremony done at the ministry.'

'Oh bloody hell Kingsley, you know I hate ceremonies and the ministry.'

'I know, but it'll be me getting the attention and you don't need to say anything. I have to make the speech about accepting the job and say something nice about the artists and his work, that sort of thing, but it's mainly about me accepting the job. So are you still going to do it Harry? It would really mean a lot to me having it done by someone I know and trust.'

Harry heard Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Bill, George and Ginny laughed, 'shut it you lot,' Harry scowled, 'Alright, as long as you give me your word I do not have to talk or make any speech. I just have to present you the portrait and that's it?'

'I promise, all you need to do is wear dress robes. So what do you say, are you going to do it Harry?'

Harry stared at Kingsley, 'Well, you've never lied to me, so okay, I'll do it.'

Kingsley hugged him, 'Thank you. Now I should explain why I wanted to find you in the first place. Tim and Connie caught one of the escaped death eaters. Now he said they do want you dead, but they are working on how to kill you since they all saw you get hit with the killing curse and survive. So their working on plans but he still said they were talking about it, nothing was set. Now even though they don't know the truth, they are still going to plan something to do with you. So you really need to keep your eyes and ears open whenever you're out and about. If I had some spare aurors, I'd put one with you, but I don't.'

'Forget that Kingsley, I don't want to have guards around me anymore. It was bad enough when I had to before, I wasn't of age then, I couldn't fight you, now I can. But I recently found out I'm not keen on crowds, so I'm trying to stay away from places like Diagon alley. Ever since that night, I can't be surrounded, I start to panic and I never panic. I'm not scared that something is going to happen, it's strange, I feel like I can't breathe when there's too many people around me. I couldn't even stay in George's shop the other day.'

'So because you were in the forbidden forest with him, his death eaters, snatchers and giants and basically you did die, then right after you face him again with crowds around you, it's made you wary. I get it Harry, and makes a lot of sense. Just be careful when you do go anywhere though. If they want to do something they might keep an eye on your parent's house, or the cemetery. You live in Godric's Hollow, they don't know that yet, but you haven't hidden the fact that you do. So what I wanted to suggest was that you put the fidelius charm around your place.'

'You know I've been thinking about that. It means I have to give permission to the people I want to invite over.'

'If you want to be your own secret keeper, yes.'

'I'm not letting anyone else put themselves in danger Kingsley. So I'll work it then I'll give a note to Mrs. Weasley that she can give that to you or anyone else I know; if that's alright with you Mrs. Weasley?'

'I don't mind Harry dear and I agree with Kingsley, it would be safer.'

'Okay, well I bought that book the other day, so I'll work on the charm when I head home.'

'Good, and I'll contact you about posing for my portrait. Thanks again Harry,' Kingsley shook his hand, said goodbye to everyone then left.

'That is a very important job Harry, only famous artists ever get to paint the Minister for Magic. You do know that it's a very large portrait though?'

'Yeah, I know Mr. Weasley, I saw the one of Fudge that Kingsley had moved to the history room. So I've got my work cut out for me, but I don't think of it as work but fun because to me painting is fun.'

Everyone noticed that Harry looked content when he spoke about his paintings and realised that this is what Harry was always meant to do he just had to wait until Voldemort was gone from their world before he could do it. Harry's life before was all about Voldemort and danger, now he could finally think of himself and do what he wants to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

When Harry was ready to leave the Burrow, Mr. Weasley wanted Harry to see the portrait get hung up. So the whole family went into the living room. They removed an old picture that was above the fireplace, then Mr. Weasley positioned the portrait. Everyone stood there staring at the Weasley family portrait that had a couple of additional extras added. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry in one of her famous rib cracking hugs before everyone else hugged Harry. Then the three friends went back to Harry's place.

'I'm going to start on my next painting, I'll be upstairs if you want me,' Harry smiled then hurried up to his room.

'Can you believe how good that picture was Hermione? I knew Harry could draw, but I never knew he was so good.'

'No, it surprised me Ron. But I could see how happy Harry has been since he's started painting. I think it's what he was meant to do. After all the years of danger and fighting, he doesn't need that anymore. Now he can finally do something he likes and is good at, not just because he has to.'

'I get you there Hermione. He should be doing these portraits because he does like painting and he's good at it. Which shouldn't really surprise us, he's good at everything if he put his mind to it.'

'That's true, so are you staying for a while or staying tonight?'

'Not tonight, I think seeing that picture mum will really want all of us there. So we've got some time alone now,' Ron said as his ears went red.

Hermione giggled, 'We do, don't we,' Hermione stood up and took Ron's hands and they disappeared into Hermione's bedroom.

Harry had started on his parent's portrait, then he remembered about the fidelius charm. He sighed, put his brush down and went down to his library to search through the books until he came to the right one. He found the instructions on how to do the fidelius charm. So he stood with his wand in his hand and copied the wand movements and recited the spell. When he saw a shimmer go around the property he went back into his office. He wrote a permission note that Ron could give his mother so she could give it to people Harry gave permission to get in. Harry also wrote a list out of everyone that he could think of that would be allowed in. But he also wrote another permission note and called his owl.

'Take that to Hogwarts Goodwin, to Professor McGonagall and only to her.'

The large tawny owl nipped his fingers affectionately, then flew out the window. Then Harry went back upstairs to work on his picture again.

The following morning after Ron arrived, Harry left to go visit Teddy. He had a wonderful time with the little boy who was crawling all over the room and over Harry making him laugh. He already worked out to spend more time with Teddy. He loved that little boy and wanted to be there for him. When he was ready for his nap, Harry wrote Andromeda a note giving permission to get into his home, then headed out. He stepped in through his door and saw Ron and Hermione curled up on the couch snogging.

'Don't mind me, I'm getting back to my painting.'

'Hang on Harry,' Hermione stood up and handed Harry a note.

'Professor McGonagall said she'll be in here in two days, great, then she can take those books and items.'

'Yes, so you're fine with her coming here?'

'Perfectly fine Hermione now will you stop that. As far as I'm concerned this is your home for as long as you want, so stop asking.'

'Thank you but it will be only until I get a job after I finish at Hogwarts.'

'Whatever you want Hermione,' Harry kissed her cheek and ran back up the stairs and instantly started to work on his portrait of his parents.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione for dinner before Ron headed home. An owl arrived from Kingsley asking if he could come over the following day to pose for Harry. So Harry quickly replied that it was fine, then sent the owl back to Kingsley before he went back to his portrait. He ended up working late that night because he just couldn't put the brush down. When he felt his back getting stiff, Harry washed up his brushed, then had a shower before getting into bed.

The following morning after breakfast, Harry again was working on his portrait when Hermione called out that Kingsley had arrived. Harry quickly washed his brushes again, then grab a pencil and sketch pad before heading downstairs.

'Wow, don't you look spiffy and sparkly. You have some awards there Kingsley,' Harry stared at the awards all over Kingsley's chest and the large one hanging down over the centre of his chest, 'Order of Merlin: second class, not bad mate.'

'Thank you, so where do you want me to stand?'

'Near the windows and turn slightly to the right but keep looking at me,' Harry waited until Kingsley got into position, 'Great, as his aurors and friends, what do you think of that pose?'

'It looks very dignified Mr. Potter,' Connie said.

'Yes, exactly right for the minister for magic,' Tim said.

'Thanks and its Harry,' Harry sat down and started to sketch, he'd glance up then sketch again and kept doing that for the next hour. No one talked, they did not want to disturb Harry while he was concentrating, 'Okay, done, you can relax Kingsley.'

'Thank merlin for that. You don't realise how tiring that is. Do I get to see the sketch?'

Harry laughed and handed Kingsley the sketch, 'I'll start it probably in a week if that's okay?'

'That's fine and even your sketches showed my personality. This is great Harry, thank you.'

'No problem, oh hang on,' Harry quickly wrote a couple of notes, 'Just making sure I put the colour down of your robes. Now I could use a cup of tea, do all of you want one?'

'I would love one especially after standing there for an hour, I'm glad it wasn't longer. I remember Fudge saying he had to do three different sittings and it took three hours for each one.'

'The artist probably paints at the same time, I prefer to sketch mine, saves time for you and me. But you want to explain the Order of Merlin?'

'If was for capturing six death eaters alone, that was a year before I met you.'

Harry made the tea then put the cups in front of everyone, 'Not bad Kingsley. I know Dumbledore got his Order of Merlin: first class for defeating Grindlewald and it's made me wonder,' Harry stared at Kingsley and noticed a small grin on his face, 'You are, aren't you?'

'Yes, which is expected, but not just you Harry, Hermione, Ron, your DA that stayed to fight, well everyone that stayed to fight will be receiving awards. But also the ones that died and not just in the fighting that night, but right back to when he first started to gain power. So people like your parents will be receiving awards, naturally, you will get those, Hermione will receive ones for her parents and so forth.'

'I'll agree to turn up as long as I'm not ask to speak or make any sort of speech, I'll leave that to you as minister.'

Hermione noticed Kingsley hesitated, 'If you don't promise Kingsley, Harry won't go. He's one of the most stubborn people I know.'

'Alright, I promise, even if I did want you to say a few words.'

'So does that mean Harry will receive the Order of Merlin: first class?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, he did kill Voldemort making our world safe. It's the same with Albus, if Grindlewald kept gaining power, eventually he would have taken over every country and enslaved muggles. We know Voldemort would have killed the muggles and muggleborns. So you and Albus did a lot for our world. Something noticed about Albus and you, I read a lot of what he did when he was young, he liked to keep out of the spotlight even if he invented potions or new spells. You tried to stay out of the spotlight. Albus had a lot of friends, but only a few that he was really close to. You're the same, lots of friends, but you're closer to people like Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna.'

'Probably because those four always supported and trusted me no matter what. But more importantly, they liked me for me, not who I am. That was so hard to live with, wondering if people wanted to get to know me because of who I am and not just to be friends.'

'Like Romilda Vane who wanted to give you a love potion,' Hermione snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, she wanted the chosen one, not me really. But I had one girl at Hogwarts that liked me a lot and she liked me for me,' Harry smirked.

'Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'No, but Myrtle,' Harry laughed, 'Moaning Myrtle kept telling me if I died I could share her toilet. When I had to work out the egg clue for the triwizard tournament, she kept me company in the prefect's bath,' Harry laughed again along with everyone else, 'Actually that was embarrassing.'

'I could imagine, a fourteen year old boy, naked in a bath. So I think we all know what Harry was feeling.'

'Stop it Kingsley,' Harry scowled, 'But you're right, it didn't matter that she was a ghost, she was still a girl and I was naked.'

'You were naked with a girl Harry, when because you never told me?' Ron asked as he sat down to join the group.

'Moaning Myrtle Ron.'

'Oh right, she always had a thing for Harry, like all the girls at Hogwarts had a thing for Harry. Well not the Slytherin's, but the others. But I wanted to show you this,' Ron put the Daily Prophet in front of Harry, 'Someone leaked the information that you have been asked by the minister to paint his portrait.'

'Sorry Harry, I had to let it known that you would be doing it so they could work out your pay. So one of those must have told the Daily Prophet.'

'But they are also being sent requests by people to have Harry do theirs.'

'Oh blimey, see these people have no idea if I'm any good or not, it's just who I am. Can't I ever just be Harry, just Harry,' Harry shook his head as he read the article, but the others around the table knew they will never get through to Harry that he will never been just Harry. He will always be a hero, the saviour of the wizarding world.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

For the rest of the day and into the following morning Harry spent his time in his work room. When he finished, he stood back, staring at the picture of his parents, but Harry did a little extra to the painting. After cleaning up, he took the picture downstairs and hung it up. He kept staring at it when he felt Hermione slip her hand into his and Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'It's wonderful Harry and how you should look,' Hermione said softly.

'Hermione's right, if things were different, this is how you're family would have looked.'

'Yeah, I was going to do just my parents, but I thought I'd put me beside them. There probably would have been other kids though, maybe a brother or sister. But I have no idea for certain, it's not like I could add more.'

'I can tell you for certain that your parents planned to have at least four children Harry,' Minerva McGonagall smiled at the group.

'Hello Professor,' Harry smiled as the other two also greeted their headmistress.

'Hello you three. I read you were commissioned to do the portrait of Kingsley, but this is remarkable. You have so much talent.'

'Thanks and it's something I really enjoy. I'm starting on a portrait of Sirius next, then Kingsley's.'

'Harry did one of the family Professor, but he added Fleur, Hermione and himself. Ginny wasn't keen on being placed between all of us boys, but that's how Harry see's her, surrounded by her overprotective brothers.'

'I could just imagine Molly's reaction to a family portrait. It's not something that most people can afford. Was it as big as this one Ron?'

'Yep, same size.'

'Then that would have cost three thousand galleons to have that done. I need to keep up on prices for any portrait that Hogwarts might need done. The one for the minister is a lot larger, so that will be around eight thousand galleons I would say.'

'I don't do it for the money Professor, I just enjoy painting. I would do Kingsley's for free, but as it's for the ministry, then they can pay. I'm going to do one of Hermione's parents as well.'

'After seeing this portrait of you and your parents Harry and I'm being honest here, it's one of the finest I've ever seen. So I would like to ask if you would consider doing one that needs to be done for Hogwarts?'

'I wouldn't mind Professor, but I won't be charging you and if you say you have to pay, I'll just donate it back to Hogwarts.'

Hermione and Ron laughed because they could see Harry's stubborn face, 'You won't fight him on this Professor,' Hermione said.

'He's stubborn,' Ron said.

'Very well Harry, if that's what you want. But I will need to get you a picture as the person I'm talking about is dead.'

'That's fine, so will this one need the charm to talk and have their memories?'

'Yes, it's an important portrait.'

'No problem, I worked on that as well. I was going to do my parents with the extra charm, but for some reason I just wanted them like this. So who's portrait do you want me to do?'

'Severus Snape, he deserves his portrait placed in the headmistress office as he was headmaster for a time.'

'I could probably do it without the picture. I've seen his face so many times, even in my dreams. But I probably would make him sneer like he always did. Did he ever have a picture done that he wasn't sneering or scowling?'

Minerva chuckled, 'Yes, the staff always has a new picture taken every year and he was made to smile. Well smile isn't the right word when it came to Severus. But he looked dignified at least.'

'Alright, I can work with that. When would you need it by?'

'As long as it's done by the time Hogwarts is opened which will be like always, the first of September. I know that means a whole year that students can't return, but there is still so much work to do. So when that happens, we are going to have more students than ever before. So are you three going to return to do your last year?'

'I am Professor, but Ron and Harry aren't. Ginny is, and we know Neville is going to.'

'So are you two boys still going to be aurors?'

'I am Professor,' Ron said then looked at Harry.

'I'm not, not after everything. I want to stay right away from fighting and I've recently found out I don't like crowds. It's not that I can't be in a crowded place, but not directly surrounded, I start to panic.'

'Fear of crowds is a common phobia and I think we all understand why you have developed this phobia. So you could be in the great hall when it was full as long as you didn't have a lot of people around you.'

'Yes, I'd probably be alright with that. I can go into Diagon alley, but I couldn't stay in George's shop as it's always crowded.'

'Than it's not too severe than, I have heard of people that can't even be in Diagon alley, you can.'

'That's good to know that I'm not too bad. That's why I wanted to live here, well apart from being close to my parents. But it's a small town and having muggles who have no idea who I am, makes it easier to cope with.'

'I'll just get those items Professor,' Hermione hurried up the stairs.

'Would you like a cup of tea Professor? I was just about to make one.'

'Thank you Harry, I would appreciate one.'

Harry, Ron and Minerva went into the kitchen as Hermione came down. Harry made tea and placed four cups on the table while Hermione put the books and items on the table.

'So these were Albus' books?'

'Yes Professor, I realised after I summoned them that he must have meant for me to have them as he never had any enchantments around them. Knowing what they contain, you'd think he would.'

'He did mean for you to have them Hermione as he knew it would be you that would research everything for Harry, so he took the enchantments off. So these are the three items that belonged to the founders, three of the founders. Albus explained that he would have tried to find something that belonged to Godric Gryffindor and he would have searched this town as it was his home town.'

'I had a thought about that Professor. Maybe he did find something that belonged to Gryffindor. Dumbledore told me he wasn't sure if I was meant to be made a horcrux. If I was then he must have had something on him that night.'

'That's possible Harry. He might have seen your death and at Godric's Hollow as significant to use an item that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. So it would probably still be in the house if he did have something on him.'

'Yeah, in my old room. I am planning on going into the house, I'm not sure if I can get upstairs though. Hagrid said that it was hard for him to get up there and a lot of the roof is down in my room. He told me that my mother was covered with part of the roof, but so was I.'

'Yes, Hagrid explained all that to Albus before he went with some order members to retrieve their bodies. Albus explained that he had a couple of order members keep the roof up while he got to your mother out.'

'When I do decide to go in there, I might get Hermione and Ron to help keep the roof up. Then I can at least see if he did have anything on him that night. If he did find something than it belongs to Gryffindor, then it should be at Hogwarts.'

'If that's what you wish Harry, but I admit if there is something of his, I would like it at Hogwarts as well. But can you see yourself going in there? It wouldn't be a nice experience, seeing where your parents died.'

'I've thought of that and I know it'll be hard, but that's why I'm not going to just yet. I'll know when I'm ready and I really want to go in there, get some personal things that belonged to them. Apart from my cloak, I don't own anything of theirs. There are things in the vault, but I want little memento's, things they used every day, stuff like that, personal stuff.'

'Like little ornaments Harry, things you could put around here,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, Sirius did tell me my mother decorated the house, so there's bound to be little touches of her personality in all that. Professor, you saw them as students and in the order, can you tell me if I'm more like my mother or father, personality wise I mean?'

'You're like your mother in every way Harry, well except for her temper. I saw her have a few goes at James and Sirius because those two just couldn't be serious. But your mother had a very loving nature, she was protective of people close to her, but she was also a good fighter and didn't have a lot of patience.'

'Sounds like you Harry,' Ron grinned.

'Yeah, it does, see these are the type of things I want to know. So mum had a temper, must be the red heads, all gingers seem to have tempers,' Harry smirked at Ron.

'Alright, give it a rest Harry.'

'I saw that look, did you two have another falling out?'

'Yeah, when we were away, we almost belted the crap out of each other. It was all my fault though, then I left, deserted them.'

'It wasn't really you Ron, we spoke about that. We all felt it when we wore the horcrux. He made us all angry, you did seem to feel it worse though. But you were injured, then no food, those combined with wearing that thing could make anyone lose it.'

'Why did you wear it then?'

'To keep it safe,' Harry picked up the locket, then dropped it, 'Oh that didn't feel too good. Surely there can't still be part of him left in that, can it Professor?'

'No, you can feel dark magic, like Albus could. Tell me what you felt?'

'Sort of cold, evil,' Harry gently picked it up again, and closed his eyes, 'I feel a bit sick, lightheaded, but it's like all the evil he had in him is still in this, cruel, uncaring,' Harry shuddered then put the locket down, but noticed his friends worried looks, 'I'm fine, but just think, it's good I'm not going back to Hogwarts, dark magic was used all over that place.'

'Yes it was, but you know what Harry,' Minerva grinned because she wanted to take Harry's mind of what he'd been feeling, 'I think with you not being there I might not have to give out so many detentions and Poppy will be free to deal with her other patients.'

Hermione and Ron laughed, Harry scowled, then ended up laughing with his friends and his old Professor. But they realised she was right, even though those detentions usually had something to do with Voldemort or his death eaters, he did have a lot of them. And every year Harry would end up hurt somehow, sometimes he had multiple visits to the hospital to see Poppy Pomfrey. Now they can laugh about all that and any other stupid or silly thing the friends got up to as student at Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Over the next few days, Harry had finished his portrait of Sirius and also hung that up in the living room. But owls started to arrive at his home, from people asking if he would do their portrait and they would pay any price.

'These people don't even know if I'm any good Hermione, they just want me because of who I am.'

'Why don't you write back, tell them thank you but you would rather wait until they did get to see what you had done, meaning after Kingsley's portrait is finished. If they still want it done then, you'll work on a time to meet them. If you do though Harry, it would be safer to meet them somewhere else, maybe the Leaky Cauldron or the Three broomsticks.'

'Actually, I might get them to meet me at the Hogs Head. I trust Aberforth, so if anything was to happed, well, I'd have some help if I needed it.'

'I know you wouldn't like this Harry, but with you being, well you, it might be an idea to think about having a body guard. I don't mean all the time, I mean when you meet with clients. Kingsley did say they are working on plans.'

'I hate the fact I'd need something like that. But you make sense and I really don't want to get back into fighting.'

'Then think about it and talk to Kingsley. Now I need to talk to you about something, about my parents and when you found them.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Well the house, at first I thought they might have just sold it, which they might have, but I don't know for a fact they did. I need to find out, so how did it look?'

'Okay, inside was empty Hermione, like they had either sold or stored their furniture. I mean everything was gone, but their suitcases were in there. So if they sold it, wouldn't you have thought the new owners would have found them?'

'Oh, I never thought of that, you're right though. So it looks like they didn't sell it, I should see about that, then try and find out where they stored everything or if they sold it. I'm like you, I would like to have some of their things if I could. It's been so long so if they did store it maybe it's already gone. I suppose I won't know until I speak with someone.'

'When do you want to go, work out what they did?'

'Well, I thought of asking Ron to come with me today. Normally I like you to come with us, but I think Ron's still a little jealous that I do always want you with us.'

'He knows why, but I can understand that, so go with Ron. I have to go buy the large canvas then start on Kingsley's portrait. But I'll take your advice on these letters, I'll write back, once they see Kingsley's portrait, then if they still want me to do it, I'll work on a time to meet with them. If this happens, which I don't mind because I love painting, I might have to turn the library into an office as well. Keep a diary, date book, that type of thing in a desk.'

'It's big enough, so why don't you see about those books today. Once people see how good you are, you will have a lot of clients?'

'What client?' Ron asked as he stepped into the kitchen, 'Blimey, what's with all these letter?' Ron started at the piles of letters on the kitchen table.

'People asking Harry to do their portrait, so Harry's going to write back and tell them to wait and see if they like what he does.'

'Anyway, I need to go buy a few things, I'll see you both later,' Harry grabbed his pouch and left the house and headed straight for the Leaky Cauldron.

'Ron, I was hoping you'd come with me to my parents home and I need to work out where their things are. I'll leave it in storage if I find out, I just need to know.'

'I'll come with you, but I thought you'd ask Harry to go with you.'

'I told Harry I wanted you with me. Before it was different, he could understand having lost his parents even if it was a long time ago. I really needed Harry then, I've always needed you, but it's more personal with you.'

Ron smiled, 'I have been a little worried, wondering why you wanted Harry with you all the time and I know why you did. But now I know you do want me and not always Harry. So you want to go now?'

'Yes,' Hermione smiled at Ron, took his hand and they left to go to her parents home.

Harry stepped into the shop that sold art supplies, he couldn't see large canvases anywhere.

'Hi, I'm looking for your large canvases, do you have any?'

'Oh Mr. Potter, yes, we keep them out the back as they are so large. So you'll need one for the portrait you've been commissioned to do of the minister?'

'Yes, I'm about to start it.'

'Follow me then,' the woman smiled and led Harry through to the back and pointed out all the large size canvases.

Harry bought the one for Kingsley, a few other large ones. He then another ten of the sizes he'd already bought. Then he stocked up on more paints, brushes, and a large easel as the minister's portrait was large. He paid, then shrunk everything, putting it inside his bag. He went and bought things for his office in case he did get asked to do portraits from others, then headed home.

The first thing Harry did was write to everyone that had written to him and asked that if they liked the portrait of the minister, then to please write back and he'll work on times to speak with them. He went into the small hidden magical post office and paid for two dozen owls to deliver all his mail before heading home again.

Harry set up his easel in the living room as he needed more space, then set up his work bench beside it with all his paints. He instantly started to work on the portrait of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic.

'At least you don't need a ladder Harry,' Hermione said as she saw Harry floating up near the ceiling while he painted.

Harry laughed and floated back down, 'Levitating myself works great. So how did it go?'

'They never sold the house, but had a real estate ready to sell it as soon as they left. All their stuff is in storage until they got settled, so I paid for what was owing once I explain what had happened. It was just lucky it was all still there. They said they have to keep items by law for a year, especially when they can't seem to find the owners. I'm going to leave it all there until I do get my own place. I worked out to have my parents house sold, I just needed to show them their death certificates,' Hermione lowered her head as she sniffed.

Ron nodded towards the stairs, Harry nodded and watched his friends head upstairs. He sighed then levitated himself back up to continue painting.

One thing Harry had done before he started, he found a spell in one of his books that alerted him to any specific person approaching, all he had to do was cast the spell and say they name. So Harry did that with Kingsley's name so he couldn't see the portrait until it was unveiled. He had no idea if Kingsley would turn up, but he didn't want to take the chance.

Over the next few days, Harry, Hermione and Ron went out to do some shopping for Christmas gifts. Again Harry stayed out of the more crowded shops, but he did have Ron get him a few things from George. He thought if he was going to meet strangers, it might be good to have a few things on him in case any of them were death eaters or even supporters of Voldemort.

On Christmas day, Hermione and Harry exchanged their gifts. Harry bought Hermione loads of books, but he also gave her the portrait of her parents, with Hermione in between them. He'd kept that hidden so she wouldn't see it until today. She ended up crying onto Harry's shoulder and it took her a long time to settle down. Harry helped her hang it up in her room, then she washed her face. They loaded their bags with gifts and headed to the Burrow for a good day and lots of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking.

Mrs. Weasley had invited Aberforth, Andromeda and Teddy, along with Luna and her father, she also invited Neville and his grandmother. So with all those, the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry, the kitchen table had to be expanded to fit everyone. Harry sat next to Andromeda and of course mainly held Teddy. So he would eat with one hand with Teddy trying to take his food. Harry ended up feeding the small boy the food that Andromeda had prepared for him.

After everyone stuffed themselves silly, they all went into the living room for a drink and to start opening gifts. Harry excused himself and hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom. When he came out he walked slowly down the hall and saw Charlie sitting on his old bed. Harry noticed he didn't look very happy.

'Everything alright Charlie?'

Charlie looked up at Harry, 'Not really,' he held out a letter to Harry who took it and read.

'Oh sorry mate,' Harry sat beside him, 'Have you two been together long?'

'Two years, I never even knew my boss was gay. Bad enough they get together, but he sacks me so I can't go back to cause them problems, which I wouldn't have. I thought he was the one, I really did.'

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just sat there with Charlie and wondered what he was going to do now, no job and no man in his life.

Harry had the least contact with Charlie since he didn't live here. He didn't know what type of man he was apart from being nice and likes to wind up his brothers, just like the rest of the Weasley's.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'Charlie mate, don't let this ruin your day with your family. How often do you get to have this time with them?'

Charlie looked up, 'Not very often, as I'm sure you know. You've spent more time with my family than I have over the last seven years. I missed so much time with them, missed time with Fred. Now it's too late and I don't want to do that again. Well since I don't have a job to go to, I might as well stay for a while, need to get my own place though. I love my parents, but I couldn't handle living here again. That money you gave everyone, would you mind if I used that to get a flat?'

'No, that's why I gave so much, so if any of you needed it then it was there to use. I know what you mean with your parents, well you're mother. I love her to bits Charlie, don't get me wrong, but she does tend to treat everyone as kids even when they're not.'

'Yeah, I know she does. Well no use sitting up here getting depressed, let's head down and join everyone. What do you say saviour?'

Harry scowled, 'Git,' Harry shook his head then stood up pulling Charlie to his feet, 'Go wind Ron up again, I like seeing how red his ears get.'

'You're even starting to act like a Weasley,' Charlie laughed then headed downstairs with Harry. But they kept talking the whole time until they joined the family where they all started to sing some Christmas songs.

Harry listened to everyone singing, then Charlie sang one himself. Harry stared in stunned disbelief at the dragon handler's voice. This rough looking bloke that worked with dragons, had long hair and an earring in his ear, had the voice of an angel. Harry couldn't stop watching him while he sang.

'I think you just shocked Harry, Charlie,' Ron laughed as he nudged Harry, 'I forgot to mention that Charlie sings.'

'Blimey, your voice is wonderful Charlie.'

'Thanks, I don't sing very often, but I always do at Christmas. If I'm home, mum usually wants me to sing, don't you mum?'

'Always Charlie because you do have a beautiful voice. But I wish you'd cut your hair though.'

'No mum, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not cutting it, I like it long. Why don't you bug Harry, he's hair's getting pretty long now.'

'Hey,' Harry glared, 'forget it, I finally got my hair to lie flat, so I'm not going back to short hair. Now I just tie it back and I'm done.'

'Another stubborn man about his hair. I think Bill, Charlie and Harry are worse than women,' Hermione said.

'We don't spend our time styling our hair Hermione, I'm like Harry, just tie it up and it's done.'

'Harry dear, Molly told me you did that portrait. I couldn't believe how talented you are. So I have to ask, would you consider doing one for me? I'd like one of Frank and Alice.'

Harry smiled at Augusta Longbottom and saw Neville smile as well, 'No problem Mrs. Longbottom, I just need a picture of them. I only have that old one of the order of the phoenix. I finished Hermione's, I'm doing Kingsley's at the moment then I have to start on the one of Snape for Hogwarts. I can do it after them if you like?'

'That will be wonderful, I'll get Neville to drop you a nice picture to you.'

'This one for Hogwarts, will it be like Albus'?' Andromeda asked.

'Yeah, I have to cast all the charms so he will have his memories and be able to talk instead of just moving.'

'You should have seen the piles of letters from people asking Harry to do theirs, they said they'd pay any price,' Ron said.

'Yeah, and they don't know if I'm any good or not, it's just who I am. So I wrote back to them all and said if they like the portrait of the minister, then we'll work on an appointment to have theirs done.'

'I told Harry to meet them somewhere public and I think he should have a body guard. Kingsley did say they are planning something, so anyone could pretend to want a portrait when they really want to kill him.'

'That's a good idea Harry, maybe you should talk to Kingsley. He might be able to get a retired auror who would like to do it,' Arthur said.

'I'm going to mention it to Kingsley, but I spoke to Aberforth before,' Harry smiled over at the old bar man. 'I'm going to meet everyone at his pub.'

'What about me Harry? Until I find another job, I could be your body guard.'

Everyone stared over at Charlie, 'Well, um, I do know you and trust you Charlie. But I would hate for you to be in danger.'

'With Aberforth and me there, I don't think there will be much danger.'

'We'd be right Harry,' Aberforth nodded.

Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley looked worried, but she was worried about all her kids now and he couldn't blame her, not after Fred. But Harry did trust Charlie and it would only be until he found another job.

'Okay Charlie, well I'll work on wages for you. But no offence, are you any good at fighting those types?'

'Damn good, defence was my best subject at Hogwarts, apart from care of magical creatures. You never got to see me fight that night. But there was one time I was up against three death eaters and a snatcher all at once, ended up getting the lot of them.'

'Impressive Charlie, I went up against four at once, Lestrange being one of them. They always go for the kill so you need to be quick and agile. I feel safer already,' Harry grinned.

'Just don't take any risks Charlie, sometimes you just run in without thinking.'

'I'll be fine dad and like Harry said, we'll have Aberforth there, so it'll be fine.'

'But why do you want to do this and not head back to Romania? You've been gone for ages, don't you have to get back to the reserve?' Bill asked.

'No, not any more. My partner ended up with my boss and he sacked me. So I'm hanging around here for a while. I'm going to see about my own place next week.'

'There's no use me saying you can stay here, out of all my kids, you wanted to leave home the moment you turned seventeen. This time though, I'll get to see you more often.'

'You will mum and since I am going to be staying, I'll be stopping by for dinner a lot. I might be able to cook, but nothing on you,' Charlie grinned at his mother.

'So why did your boss sack you, was it because you were gone so long?' Arthur asked.

'No, since he and my partner got together, they thought I'd cause problems. I might feel like belting the pair of them, but I wouldn't have. So until I find something that suits me, I'll stick to guarding the saviour.' Charlie and everyone in the room laughed at Harry's face.

'Keep calling me that Charlie boy and I'll change my mind. Maybe I might learn Ginny's bat bogey hex and just use that on you, seemed to work for her.'

'No you don't Harry, I put up with my sister doing that, not you. You're just a cute bloke that I'm going to guard. You keep that wand away.'

For some reason Harry felt his stomach flip, then a jolt went straight to his groin. He tried to act normally, but he could feel his body heating up. Why would Charlie saying he was cute affect him this way? Harry ended up taking Teddy into his arms to stop anyone notice that he seemed to be out of breath, but also so they wouldn't notice that his jeans had become considerably tighter.

Ron decided to say goodnight to Hermione at the Burrow but said he would be over the next day. So when Harry and Hermione went home, Harry went straight up to have a shower. When he was finished he put his bathrobe on then stepped out into his room. Hermione was standing near the door.

'Did you want something Hermione?'

'Just to talk to you, can I come in a sit down?'

'Yeah, sure,' Harry sat on his bed, Hermione sat on the sofa against the window, 'So what's up?'

'I noticed what happened today.'

'Noticed what?' Harry got up looked out his other window.

'I don't want to embarrass you Harry, but I saw the way you reacted to what Charlie said.'

'I can't understand why that happened, considering it's never happened before,' Harry sighed then sat on his bed again but started to play with his quilt, 'Why?'

'It seems to me that you liked what Charlie said. Are you attracted to him?'

'Oh blimey,' Harry felt his face head up, 'I don't know, I've never thought of any bloke like that. But when it happened I realise…well,' Harry shrugged.

'That you're gay,' Hermione said kindly.

Harry shrugged again, 'I must be if that happened,' Harry looked up, 'Can you keep this to yourself, even from Ron, at least for now?'

'Of course I will, but it's nothing to be ashamed of Harry.'

'It's not that, this is a lot to process. See,' Harry sighed again, 'The first time I saw Charlie, remember, when Mr. Weasley, Ron and the twins came to get me, they gave Dudley a foot long tongue?'

'Yes, I remember.'

'Well, when I stepped out of the fireplace my eyes landed on Charlie even though I had never seen him before. I saw Bill then Charlie and both had really cool looks. But Charlie, I thought he looked so hot, his hair and earring, I just liked the look of him. Now though, maybe I liked him more than I thought. But he just broke up with his partner and I don't think he sees me like that.'

'He might if he knew you were gay.'

'No, not yet, I need to work this out first.'

'Yes, I suppose this is a lot to take it. Well, you've got all the time in the world and if Charlie is going to act as your body guard, then you can spend time with him, see if it's more than friends. If you think you do like him that way, you could let him know then, see what he has to say.'

'Yeah, I might do that. Thanks Hermione,' Harry gave her a small smile then she walked over, hugged and kissed him before heading to her own bed. Harry pulled the robe off and climbed into his bed. He tried to sleep, but his mind just kept conjuring up images of Charlie, especially Charlie naked. Harry ended up in the bathroom again, fisting his cock. When he finished he got back into bed and tried to keep his thoughts off Charlie and on anything else so his body would stop reacting. Or to be more precise, to stop himself getting a hard on.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

It took Harry four weeks to finish Kingsley's portrait and that was mainly down to being so large. But Harry realised that this was a very important portrait, for the minister for magic, that everyone would see it. So even though he knew it was good, it would be on display and Kingsley was a friend. But the main thing for Harry was he wanted people to see there was more to him than just fighting.

Ever since it was known that he was doing the official portrait of the minister, the articles that mentioned Harry, weren't always linked to Voldemort like they used to be. Sometimes they were, but not all the time now. So Harry thought this might finally be the thing that separates them and people will see him as an artist and not a dark wizard killer. Seeing his name then it written that he killed Voldemort still made Harry shudder. He killed and he still wasn't sure how he felt about that. He might not have used that curse, but Voldemort did die by his hand.

Harry sent his owl to Kingsley to let him know the portrait was ready but he wouldn't see it until it was unveiled at the ceremony. Harry also organised a vault for Charlie ready for his wages to go into as Harry's personal body guard. He sent Goodwin off to Charlie to let him know that he will be officially starting on the day of the unveiling.

Harry hadn't seen Charlie since Christmas day, but his thoughts were constantly on the red head especially when he was in the shower or in bed. He knew he would get to know Charlie a little better starting very soon. So Harry was going to be listening and watching him closely, maybe see if he could pick up on anything especially if there might be a chance of them being together. Harry had finally accepted the fact he was gay but he wasn't ready to let anyone know, not yet and especially not Charlie. Harry figured it would be better to at least kiss another man before letting it be known he was gay, and Harry hoped that man he would kiss would be the bulky red head.

Harry was at his table eating breakfast with Hermione when Ron and Charlie stepped into the room. Hermione was kissed on the cheek by Ron then he sat down, Charlie smiled as he sat down. Harry wished Charlie had kissed him which made him blush but luckily Harry felt the blush coming so he looked back down at his breakfast. The thing was, he couldn't eat it anymore, and his stomach was doing backflips again because Charlie was sitting right beside him.

'So are we going before the crowd turns up?' Ron asked.

'Kingsley is having Tim escort us through the minister's entrance because he said that the place will be packed even this early. The last thing I want is to be hemmed in or surrounded, I don't think that would look good if I start panicking.'

'So you really panic?' Ron asked looking a little unsure.

'Yeah, it makes it hard to breathe. It's not the fact there's a lot of people it's more to do with being surrounded so I can't move. I was fine in your living room with the whole family there and all the others because I wasn't surrounded, closely I mean. But that day in George's shop, people kept bumping me they were so close so I could feel it building. I'm hoping I just need more time to get used to crowds again. They never used to worry me, I'd just push my way through, like at Hogwarts.' Harry shrugged, then took his plate to the sink, 'I'll just get the portrait ready,' Harry left the kitchen but noticed Charlie watching him and hoped the dragon handler didn't think Harry was some kind of wimp.

When Tim turned up, the group flooed directly into a room not far from the minister's office.

'So I finally get to see it Harry,' Kingsley beamed.

'Yep, I hope you like it Kingsley, sorry Minister,' Harry shrugged.

Kingsley chuckled, 'It takes a while for everyone to get used to the name. It's already packed with people down there. We have a stage set up, but we'll be coming up from behind so no one will see us until we step out on stage. Just in case, I've got the aurors stationed throughout the crowd, and a couple at the front so Charlie can stay beside you just slightly to the side. But one thing we thought about which is a good idea. Just looking at Charlie, and you know he's a Weasley but he's known for bringing all those extra people to Hogwarts that night which turned the fight in our favour. So having Charlie there will not seem suspicious, people will just see him as another Weasley and they all know you've been friends with the Weasley's for years.'

'Actually I thought of that Kingsley. Even though I wasn't around or as known like Ron, Fred and George, I'm still one of the family where Harry has stayed a lot over the years.'

'Yes, so if anyone askes, you and Harry became close friends during your visits.' there was a knock on the door, 'Yes,' Kingsley called.

'It's time Minister,' an older woman said as she opened the door.

'Alright, let's get down there.'

Harry levitated the covered portrait as he followed the Minister. Tim with Charlie next to him, Ron and Hermione following him and they made their way down to the back of the atrium. Kingsley had explained that a large curtain was covering the stage so they all stepped up without anyone seeing them. Harry took the large easel out of his robes pocket, cancelled the shrinking charm then floated the still covered canvas onto it. He was nervous, Harry hated everyone staring at him and knew this would have everyone staring at him. If Kingsley wasn't such a good friend he would have refused to do this mainly because of the attention.

The curtain dropped then the spokesman stood in front. He began talking about the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, then started listing his achievements. Anyone could see those just by all the awards that covered Kingsley's chest, he stood straight and dignified.

Harry stood next to him with Charlie just off to Harry's right, Tim off to Kingsley's left, Hermione and Ron over at the side. Harry knew his two friends were also keeping a watch out. But Harry saw Neville holding up his old DA coin then gestured with his head to let Harry know the DA were scattered through the crowd to make sure their leader was safe. Harry gave a smile to let his friends know he was grateful.

Finally Kingsley started talking, accepting the position as Minister for Magic and how he hoped to do a good job, but a good job for the people. Finally Kingsley spoke about Harry, how they were friends and had been for a few years. But that was not the reason why he asked Harry to do his portrait. He had visited Harry at the Weasley's family home when he saw the portrait Harry had done for the Weasley family. And as Kingsley put it, one of the best portraits he had ever seen.

Finally it was time for Harry to unveil the portrait and the place fell silent. Harry pointed his wand at the large canvas vanishing the covering. Gasps and applause filled the atrium as everyone appreciated the beautiful but dignified looking portrait of the Minister for Magic.

'Harry has done a wonderful job and even though I am Minister and need to be serious to do this job, Harry has captured my playful side as well. Just from your reaction you all believe like I do that this portrait painted by Harry Potter is remarkable and shows exactly how talented this young man is,' Kingsley turned and shook Harry's hand before facing the crowd again. He finished his speech then stood for pictures, some with his large portrait, some with Harry, again shaking his hand for the pictures.

As soon as the official part was over, everyone was yelling out to Harry, some asking for him to do their portraits, others asking about Voldemort. Harry never spoke to anyone just turned and stood with Charlie, Hermione and Ron joining him.

'I hope we don't have to stay much longer,' Harry stood slightly side on so he wasn't facing the huge crowd, 'Did you notify the DA Hermione?'

'Yes, Ron suggested it, they're all here as well, scattered throughout the crowd, keeping a look out. They all wanted to be here to see the portrait. Apart from Neville, none of them had seen how good you are.'

'Let them know to come back to the house, you can give them permission to get in.'

'I'll do that now, we'll be right back,' Hermione smiled, left the stage with Ron and walked over to Neville. Hermione changed her coin to let everyone know to meet her and Ron that Harry would like them to go back to his place as soon as it was over.

'Harry, just stand a little behind me, but try not to make it obvious.'

Harry did as Charlie asked, 'What?'

'I'm not sure, this bloke seemed to glare at you a lot, Tim saw it as well, and he's notified the aurors. Ron and Hermione must have worked it out. It might not be anything Harry, just being cautious.'

'Okay, but so it doesn't look suspicious,' Harry was nervous but this might be a way to let Charlie know he was gay. So he stepped right to Charlie's side and slipped his hand into his, 'Let them think we're a couple instead of just friends and being so close won't tip anyone off.'

Charlie gave Harry a quick glance but nodded then tightened his hold on Harry's hand. If he was honest with himself, he liked Harry's hand in his but he had to keep those feelings to himself, Harry wasn't gay. But then he kept thinking about why would Harry suggest this and why was Harry holding his hand. Most men wouldn't do that with another man unless they were gay or family.

Those thoughts keep going through Charlie's head but his eyes never stopped scanning the room even though they mainly watched the bloke glare at Harry. He hadn't made any movement, he just stood there glaring so Charlie had no idea if he was a threat or just angry. Was he angry because Harry killed Voldemort, it was the mostly likely reason, which would mean he was a supporter. Maybe not a death eater or someone that was connected to Voldemort, maybe just someone that wanted what Voldemort did.

Right now it didn't matter, all Charlie could think of was doing his job and protecting Harry. It wasn't long after that the ceremony concluded, Charlie made Harry follow Kingsley down the back then he followed with Tim after him.

'Do you know if he's a supporter?' Charlie asked the auror.

'He doesn't look familiar to any of us so we're not sure, but he didn't do anything. I noticed Hermione and Ron talking with your friends Harry.'

'Yeah, Hermione notified the DA, they were all there, scattered amongst the crowd.'

'Harry had a good idea when I told him to stand behind me, he held my hand and we acted like a couple so it wouldn't look suspicious.'

'Damn good idea, now seeing Charlie with you all the time, they won't think twice. Anyway Harry, thank you, that portrait is wonderful, you did an excellent job,' Kingsley hugged Harry this time, now they were alone, they could show their friendship. Harry smiled, then shook the aurors hand before leaving with Charlie. Now thought, he felt a little awkward wondering how to act around Charlie after spending the last half an hour holding the man's hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Harry and Charlie arrived at the house first, but it was only a few minutes later that Hermione and Ron lead most of the DA into the house.

'Just as we were leaving we got word from Connie Hammer, the auror. She said that bloke was the artist that did the last three minister's portraits. He wasn't a supporter just pissed that you took his job,' Ron said.

Harry sagged, 'Blimey, I never realised how tense I was.'

'You would be mate, thinking there might be some death eater hiding amongst the crowd. It was a perfect opportunity for them to blend in,' Neville said.

'At least I didn't panic, that wouldn't have looked good. Anyway, I'll get us all drinks,' Harry went into the kitchen and heard someone following him and figured it was Hermione.

'Why did you suggest that?' Charlie asked.

Harry kept his back to Charlie while he poured some drinks, 'Um, well, blimey,' Harry sighed then turned, 'I just worked out I'm gay, actually you helped me work that out.'

'First, you dated two girls and now you think you're gay and I helped. Explain because this doesn't make sense.'

'Cho is pretty, I always thought she was but our one date was a disaster, then Ginny. We never spent a lot of time alone, Ron was usually around. But when I was away I hardly thought of her, no more than anyone else, I worried about everyone. So after it was all over I realised that she wasn't for me, I like her but that's it, just as a friend really.'

'Okay and with everything going on you probably never fantasized about girls like most boys do, or fantasize about boys in my case.'

'No, I never did.'

'So how did I help you work it out?'

'You said something on Christmas day, that night all I kept thinking about was what you said.'

Charlie noticed Harry blushed, 'When I said you were cute, are you talking about that?'

Harry nodded but he was looking down at his feet, 'It, um, I couldn't stop thinking about it.'

'You were about to say something else, what?'

'Charlie,' Harry sighed but turned around to stare out his window, 'I reacted, first time that ever happened.'

'That's why you put Teddy on your lap, you had a hard on, for me?'

Harry blushed brightly but nodded, he still didn't turn around, 'Yeah.'

Charlie stared at Harry's tense back then stepped behind him. He slipped his arms around Harry's waist, sat his chin on Harry's shoulder, but heard Harry suck in a sharp breath.

'I do think you're cute, you're a nice bloke and someone I wouldn't mind getting to know. And I mean more than as just friends, if you want to that is?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I would.'

'Then turn around and face me then.'

Harry blushed again but he slowly turned until he was staring into Charlie's beautiful blue eyes. Then his own eyes dipped to stare at Charlie's mouth. When Charlie's tongue poked out, just the tip, Harry gasped loudly making him blush again.

'Oh god.'

Charlie smirked, 'I felt that, it's moving, hardening for me, I like it.'

'Charlie,' Harry blushed brightly as he lowered his head and tried to move back a step.

'Oh no you don't,' Charlie grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him close, as close as their bodies could get, 'Now this feels good,' Charlie smiled as he slowly, ever so slowly lowered his head. He watched for any sign Harry might be hesitant, when he saw none, he captured Harry's lips with his own making Harry groan. They broke apart quickly to loud applause and whistles, 'There goes our privacy,' Charlie smirked then faced everyone, 'Did you have to interrupt, my tongue was just about to taste Harry.'

'Ew Charlie, no details remember, but we were wondering where our drinks were. Heard you two talking,' Ron said, 'That shocked me.'

'Why don't you do something useful and take the drinks in Ron so Charlie can go back to what he was doing,' Harry glared making everyone laugh.

Ron slipped passed Harry, grabbed the drinks, placed them on a tray and left the kitchen, Hermione closing the door behind her.

'Now, where were we?' Harry smiled shyly.

'Oh the shy type are you, I'll get you over that so you'll be doing things in front of your friends that will shock them, but first,' Charlie grabbed Harry's hips again making their bodies touch, 'Still hard, I might have to take care of that for you,' Charlie smirked, 'With my mouth.'

'Shit Charlie,' Harry groaned loudly as his eyes closed, he breathed deeply trying to control himself.

'Oh this is going to be fun,' Charlie pointed his wand at the door, sealing it, then left his wand on the kitchen bench. His hands went to the button on Harry's pants, quickly opening them and pushed them down. He lifted Harry and lay him across the table, his mouth taking Harry's full length until it hit the back of his throat. It didn't take Charlie long at all before he had Harry writhing and bucking under his mouth then he was shooting his seed down Charlie's throat. He climbed over Harry and claimed his mouth again, kissing hungrily, passionately.

Out in the living room everyone saw the charm go around the door, but either Harry or Charlie didn't sound proof the room. They all heard the grunts and groans, Harry's mainly, and they knew what was probably happening just on the other side of the door.

'I don't think I'm going to eat in there anymore,' Ron grimaced.

'Especially if they're on the table,' Neville said then within seconds of him speaking, they all heard a crush, 'I think Harry needs to buy a new table.'

'Unless it's the cupboards that they were shagging on,' Ernie said.

'No, it had to be the table.'

'Fuck Charlie, take it easy,' Harry yelled loudly making the group in the living room grimace, blush or laugh. Then there was a very loud groan, 'Oh god yes, yes, don't stop.'

'I'm not going to, not until you can't walk probably.'

'I don't think any of us should be hearing this. Why don't we all head out, we can see Harry tomorrow?' Neville suggested.

'Good idea, let's go,' Ron said and the da all left the house so Harry and Charlie could have it all to themselves.

A few hours later Hermione and Ron stepped into the house, they couldn't see Harry or Charlie nor could they hear them. They walked into the kitchen and saw the wrecked table scattered across the floor. They walked upstairs, Harry's bedroom door was open, and Harry was asleep lying across Charlie's chest. Hermione closed the door before she took Ron's hand and they headed to her bedroom, closing, sealing and placing a silencing charm around the room.

A few hours later Hermione and Ron walked down the stairs to see about dinner. They saw Harry and Charlie standing side by side cooking, both of them were in bathrobes. The other thing they noticed was the table was repaired and it shined.

'They made it out of the bedroom and they the table is fixed,' Ron smirked making Harry and Charlie turn, but Harry blushed making Charlie laugh.

'We repaired it then cleaned it,' Charlie said, 'just in time for dinner. We weren't sure you were back.'

'We've been back for a while, saw you two asleep, so we spent some time in my room. Do you realise though that when you sealed the kitchen door neither of you put a silencing charm around it. We got to hear more than we should,' Hermione smirked making Harry blush again.

'Oh, you got to hear Harry screaming and groaning as I took his little virgin body.'

'Charlie,' Harry blushed again.

'At least he didn't say virgin arse,' Ron said making Harry and Hermione blush, 'Charlie's said it before, we're used to that with him even if we don't want to hear it.'

'Okay, yes I took Harry's virgin arse, now shut it so we can finish cooking.'

Charlie stared down at Harry who was still blushing bright red but was trying to concentrate on what he was doing. Charlie just went back to what he was doing until they had their meal prepared, levitating to the table.

'So are you going to start Snape's picture now?' Ron asked as he ate.

'Yep, first thing tomorrow.'

'I thought you'd start it tonight, you usually spend most nights in that room,' Hermione said.

'We've got plans,' Charlie said.

'Oh, are you going out?' Hermione asked but noticed Harry blushed again, 'Never mind, I don't need to know.'

'Good,' Harry said quietly.

'I have to ask, when did you figure out you liked blokes?' Ron asked.

'Christmas day.'

'Blimey, shouldn't Harry have figured it out years ago?'

'With what was going on its lucky Harry knew where his cock was let alone who he wanted to use it on.'

'Charlie,' Harry and Hermione shouted together.

'Okay, I'll ease you both into this. But it makes sense Ron, Harry would have had a hard time trying to think of anything personal, especially his sexuality. So he dated two girls probably because he has seen male's and female's together and never two males together.'

'I never did, I knew Dumbledore was gay, but I'd never seen gay blokes together.'

'You know Ginny will blame you at taking Harry,' Ron shrugged.

'We haven't been together in so long and I told her I wasn't interested. I didn't think I'd get into a relationship with anyone, I wanted to concentrate on my art.'

'So what happened on Christmas day?' Ron asked.

'I said Harry was cute and he got a hard on.'

'I'm going to give up trying to get you to stop saying stuff like that.'

'You should, it's a losing battle. Not long after I finished singing, Harry picked Teddy up, that's why, to hide his growing bulge.'

'Okay Charlie we get it, keep it private,' Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

'I wish he would, at least until I'm used to this. But you're okay with us seeing each other Ron?'

'It's your life, if you and Charlie want to shag yourselves silly that's your choice.'

'We do and will, often.'

'I give up,' Harry grinned at Charlie.

'You should, you won't win. That might be something you've never experienced, losing, but you won't win this one.'

'I've lost plenty of time, but I won you, that's worth all the losses.'

'Wow, such a strong declaration so soon,' Hermione said.

'Like I said to you Hermione, I think I liked Charlie that day when I was fourteen, I just never picked up on it.'

'Fourteen, oh when Fred and George gave your cousin that trick sweet. That was the first time you met Charlie, wasn't it?'

'Yeah, the moment I stepped out of the fireplace my eyes landed on him and I couldn't look away. It makes sense now that I was checking him out.'

'What was going on around that time? Not at the world cup, I know what happened there.'

'I'd been having these dreams except they weren't dreams, they were visions. I saw Crouch talking to what was Voldemort at the time, talking about me, how to get me. I kept waking with those images.'

'Then the dark mark and the death eaters at the world cup. Okay, yeah, there's no way you would work out your gay, not with all that shit going on.'

'It never stopped after that, the triwizard tournament then Voldemort was back and he still wanted to kill me.'

'I can't grasp what that would feel like, someone actually wanting to kill me, not everyone else, but me.' Charlie said.

'A lot goes through your mind, one was leaving to keep my friends safe. I kept getting angry all the time, I'd yell at anyone who happened to talk to me at the wrong time. I contemplated suicide a lot,' Harry shrugged, 'I almost did after Sirius died, I think if I wasn't for Luna I would have.'

'Well it's over now and you happen to be shagging one good looking bloke, not to mention what my mouth can do to you.'

Harry groaned, Ron grimaced, and Hermione just shook her head. The three of them knew why Charlie said that, to get Harry to think about something else. But they also knew that trying to stop Charlie from saying anything about his sex life was impossible so they better get used to hearing about it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

The following day Charlie was watching Harry while he painted the picture of Severus Snape. Charlie would see his bare back whenever his arm raised above his head, but most of the time his eyes were on Harry's backside, especially when it moved. Charlie groaned loudly which made Harry turn around.

'What?' Harry smiled down at Charlie.

'Your jeans are tight and when you move, oh blimey, it looks good.'

Harry chuckled but wriggled his arse, 'If you keep ogling me, I'm not going to be able to concentrate.'

'I wish you were naked doing that.'

'I'm glad he's not, I do not want to see Harry's privates, thank you very much,' Hermione said as she joined them.

'I might have to paint in the spare room sometimes, be naked in there.'

'Oh, now the fantasies will start. How about I paint your naked body but not with paint, with chocolate, something I will enjoying licking off.'

'Will you please stop it Charlie, it is giving me images of my friend I do not want.'

'I might have to stock up on chocolate,' Harry smirked then turned back to work on his picture.

'So what are your plans today Miss Granger, shagging my brother?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, 'None of your business Charlie. But I noticed all the letters on the table.'

'Everyone asking Harry to do their portrait. Now he has to start making appointments for them and where my work really starts.'

'Are you sure you want to do this Charlie, it might be dangerous?' Harry asked as he turned around.

'It might, but you need someone and since I'm shagging you, then I want to protect what's mine. I'll be fine Harry, Aberforth will be there, stop worrying.'

'I just wish the aurors would find them. I've had enough knowing someone wants me dead.'

'They will find them eventually Harry, give them time. You don't leave the house very often and when you do it will be with Charlie. Plus you are flooing straight into Aberforth's living room.'

'I know Hermione, it's just been seven years of having a death sentence hanging over my head, I'm just so tired of living like that,' Harry sighed, 'I need a break and a drink,' Harry cleaned his brush but before he could move Charlie picked him up and carried him into Harry's bedroom where he dumped the raven haired man onto the bed then lay down next to him.

'I can't say I understand and I get why you're tense all the time, but it will be over soon. Trust the aurors, that is what they do and now they don't have Voldemort or all those death eaters to keep them hidden.'

'I know Charlie, it's just frustrating,' Harry rolled onto his back, 'You don't think I'm a wimp, do you?'

Charlie chuckled, 'Harry Potter, a wimp. That is the last thing anyone would believe you were. Blimey Harry, how often did you face off with Voldemort, the worst dark wizard in history, and survive? So many experienced and trained witches and wizards died when they went up against him, some very powerful people. You stood your ground, you fought whenever you faced him, a kid. You weren't trained at the time yet you didn't let that stop you. So no, you could never be a wimp, you just want a normal life.'

Harry turned then moved until he was lying on top of Charlie, 'Yeah, I do, with you. How did this happen, you and me?'

'I believe we were meant to be, we just had to wait until the right time to find each other. Imagine if we began anything a year ago or two years ago. You would have been gone for so long, I would have been wondering if you were safe or not. Then the big fight, both of us there fighting, we would we have been so focused on each other instead of the fight which could have been dangerous.'

'You're probably right, I was already worried about your family then Ginny snuck out of the room to join the fighting. I knew she could handle herself but I didn't want her or any of you in that fight. I realised that to win it would take more than me, I just needed to get to him. So you really think we had to wait until it was over?'

'Yes, I do, you could have gone away, you could have begun shagging all your fangirls, or fanboys if you figured it out and I could have gone back to Romania. You took your time and began your new life, painting portraits. I got dumped by a bloke I thought was the one, yet I wasn't really that upset about it. I was more upset that I got sacked then dumped. We had to wait for the right time which is now,' Charlie ran his fingers up Harry's stomach to his chest then began to play with his nipples, 'No more talking, we can put our mouths to better use, don't you think.'

Harry groaned then began to wiggle as his nipples were being pulled and twisted, his cock was hard and rubbing against his pants. The look Charlie was giving him was making his heart flutter. They had only just began to date yet Harry knew he was falling for Charlie. He just hoped that this wasn't just a casual thing for Charlie.

Over the next couple of days, Harry worked on the portrait of Snape, he also organised meetings with people who wanted their portraits done. Once the portrait of Snape was finished it was time to activate the charms.

'Even in death I do not get any peace from you Potter. Where am I?'

'My home, I was asked to paint your portrait by Minerva, to hang in her office.'

'You, an artist, you could hardly hold a knife the right way.'

'Harry is very good Professor, he even did the Minister's portrait and now he has hundreds of people asking to do their portraits,' Hermione said then waved her hand towards the portraits of Sirius, James and Lily.

'They don't speak?'

'I wanted to do some basic portraits first, yours was different, it needed the extra charms so you would have your memories. I'm going to keep you covered until I get to Hogwarts. First though, I wanted to thank you, for everything you did.'

'I did it for Lily.'

'I know, but you still did it, kept protecting me even though I was the son of your enemy. So thank you Professor Snape.'

'You're welcome Potter, now never speak of it again.'

'That sounds like Professor Snape, the dungeon bat.'

Harry grinned as he turned, 'Hey.'

'Hey babe,' Charlie slipped his arms around Harry's small waist then kissed him, 'So a trip to Hogwarts, without all the fighting this time.'

'It'll be good, especially now it's all repairs. I'll just get changed,' Harry kissed Charlie then ran towards his room.

'You make him happy Charlie, it's nice to see.'

'He makes me happy Hermione, but don't tell him this, it's a bit soon, I've fallen hard for that cute man.'

Hermione smiled, 'I don't think you have to worry Charlie because he's fallen for you as well. Apart from when he's painting, the only time I've ever seen his eyes shine is when he's with you, or thinking about you. You do know when this gets out you're going to get a lot of attention, not to mention a lot of howlers from all his fangirls, then you'll get howlers from his fanboys.'

'Will you stop that Hermione, I don't have fans.'

'Yes, you do,' Hermione and Charlie said together making Harry grimace.

'You need to accept it babe, people love you.'

'You saved the world Harry, you gave everyone a chance at a peaceful life. You know how that feels, you've always wanted a peaceful life.'

'I know, I get how they feel, but they have to understand that it wasn't just me. Dumbledore worked for years, then you add people in the order, Snape, and Flitwick, they gave me the information I needed. We can't forget all of you either, Charlie brought all those extra people. We were losing, he had too many, then it turned in our favour. The thing is, I didn't really do much, all of you did more than I did.'

'Didn't do much,' Charlie grabbed Harry and pulled him down on the sofa, onto his lap, 'You died Harry, died and returned to finish him off. You were tortured again, you saw friends died, you lost the last person who was close to your parent's, and you lost the parents of your godson. You returned, you stood defiantly and wouldn't back down. You had him shocked Harry, we all saw him, you shocked Voldemort and at one time, just for a split second, he was scared. Do you really think anyone else could have done what you did?'

'Maybe, I don't know,' Harry sighed, 'He did look scared, he realised he had nothing to keep him alive, that there was a chance he would really die and he did.'

'He did, by your hand and you made the world a safer place. We just have to give the aurors time to find these last ones then you will finally be as safe as everyone else. Sooner or later they will show themselves, then it will truly be over.'

'Some survived?' Snape asked.

Harry, Charlie and Hermione looked up at the portrait, 'Nott, Goyle and about ten others.'

'Then they would be hiding at a large cabin that sits on Goyle's property. It was originally built for his parent's, when they died Goyle decided to use it, they had a lot of meetings there. The cabin is not on any plans and it's well hidden by the forest.'

'Thank you Professor, I'll let Tim and Connie know, there the aurors I talk to.'

'Go write to them Harry then we can take Professor dungeon bat to Hogwarts. At least we've got him out of the dungeons.'

Snape growled as he glared at Charlie, Hermione turned to hide her smile, Harry chuckled. He kissed Charlie then ran into his office to write to the aurors. He hoped this meant the last threat was finally over.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

When Ron arrived, the group flooed directly into Minerva McGonagall's office where she was waiting with the rest of the staff.

'We have some good news, well, we hope it's good news,' Harry said as he placed the portrait against the desk.

'Tell us then,' Minerva said.

'We were talking, Snape overheard what we said and told us where the remaining death eaters would be. Harry sent off an owl to Tim and Connie, we're just waiting to hear if they were caught,' Charlie said.

'That is good news, so let's hope they are,' Minerva waved her hand towards the blank section of wall, 'It's ready, we're all anxious to see it.'

'He wasn't happy to wake up and see me,' Harry grinned, then he removed the covering, levitated the portrait up and attached it with a sticking charm, 'Another headmaster to join the rest.'

'I do not deserve to be in here.'

'Yes you do Severus, we received all the information about everything you did from before James and Lily died. You also saved the student's lives, even at the risk of being caught.'

'Minerva is right Severus, you do deserve to be here. But I feel Minerva might change her mind after a while. I can see you arguing with every other portrait in here,' Albus said, his normal twinkle present for all to see.

'I will probably argue with you old man, since you will argue until people give up in frustration. You have to believe you are always right.'

'Yes, a bad habit I got into.'

'You two can talk later,' Minerva turned to Harry, 'Its wonderful Harry, you truly are talented.'

'Thanks Minerva.'

'It is good Mr. Potter, you have a natural talent,' Pomona said.

'Thanks Professor.'

'So which portrait are you doing next?' Minerva asked.

'Frank and Alice Longbottom, Augusta asked me on Christmas day. Then I begin meeting everyone else to find out if they do want me to paint their portraits for them.'

'And if the aurors get those death eaters it should just be people who genuinely want Harry to paint their portrait,' Ron said.

'They will do their job, but thank you again Harry. I hope you know that when I need another portrait I will be contacting you.'

Harry grinned, 'I don't mind, I enjoy painting.'

'As long as it does not take away our time in bed babe.'

Harry and Hermione shook their heads, 'He just can't help himself, can he Harry?'

'Nope, likes to tell everyone everything,' Harry slipped his arms around Charlie's waist, 'But I don't mind, it's my favourite place to be, beside your gorgeous naked body.'

'I knew it, I knew it, I knew Charlie would be a bad influence on Harry. Now I have to listen to them both going on about shagging each other,' Ron threw up his hands, the old headmasters and headmistresses all chuckled or laughed. The staff were shocked at first, now they joined in with the laughter.

'At least they are not using the kitchen table, I doubt it will continue to be repaired any more,' Hermione said.

'Not you too Hermione,' Ron shook his head then slipped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

'It seems everything is right in the world,' Albus said, his eyes twinkling as he stares down at the four young people, lost in their partners eyes.

'To change the subject,' Harry grinned, 'How much of the castle is finished?'

'About half, the area's that are yet to be repaired are warded to make sure no one gets near them. We are working on the most important rooms first. All the staff quarters are finished, the kitchen is finished. We have done the great hall, the bottom floor and second floor. The dungeons and the Slytherin rooms had minimal damage so they were repaired quickly. From tomorrow we begin on the third floor along with the grand staircase.'

'What about all the portraits Professor?' Hermione asked.

'Many were damaged beyond repair, but we do have the records so they can be replaced. I plan to hire Harry to do the most important, but have other artists do the rest. They are not important right now, repairing the castle is. We did get a few surprises though, we uncovered the founder's original rooms. They are damaged but luckily nothing that can't be fixed. I plan to ward them then open them up for students or historians to visit, but only during weekends when school is in session.'

'All of you need your holidays, you don't want to give them up just to watch people that want to visit. Anyway, we'll leave you to your work on Hogwarts, so we can get home.'

'You mean get into bed with Charlie,' Ron shook his head.

'Well, yeah, that too,' Harry grinned. The four said goodbye to the staff, they even waved to the portraits of the former headmasters and headmistresses. Then one by one they stepped into the floo.

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry and Charlie raced upstairs, 'At least they didn't begin to strip off as they went,' Hermione said.

'Give it time Hermione. Bill told me he saw Charlie do that once when he was visiting. The bloke headed into the bedroom, but Charlie just began to undress as he walked. Bill got a view of his naked backside before the door was closed.'

'Then I will have to remind both of them to leave their clothes on if I am here. But how about you and I follow their lead,' Hermione blushed as she hurried towards the stairs, with Ron right behind her.

A few hours later, Harry and Charlie were in bathrobes when they walked down the stairs to work on dinner. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw Hermione and Ron talking to Kingsley, Tim and Connie. One thing both men noticed, they all seemed happy.

'What's going on?'

The group turned to Harry, 'That information was spot on, we got them without too much trouble.'

'Bloody hell,' Harry sagged, he would have fallen if it wasn't for Charlie, 'It's finally over.'

'It is babe,' Charlie helped Harry to the sofa, 'You can finally have that peaceful life you've been after for so long.'

'That will never happen as long as you two are dating,' Ron said shaking his head.

'Harry knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to take me on,' Charlie smirked.

'I never actually said anything Charlie, we just ended up on the kitchen table and all my friends heard everything we did,' Harry turned to Kingsley, 'So that's it, there are no more?'

'That's it mate,' Kingsley sat opposite Harry, 'They were not very organised at all. They had plans, but they weren't very good. When we arrived they were arguing about who should be their leader. We all know he did have some very powerful and clever people working for him. But it seems the ones that were left were only muscle. Their main plan centred around you when you become an auror. It seems they had not been keeping up with the news.'

'Its been months since it was known Harry wasn't going to be an auror. Then when you're portrait was done everyone realised what Harry was doing,' Ron said.

'As I said, they weren't very smart at all. I will be putting out a statement tomorrow so everyone will read that yes, it's completely and finally over. Voldemort is dead and all his supporters either followed him or are in Azkaban.'

All Harry could do was nod. He felt that now he really could begin a life that had nothing to do with Voldemort, death eaters or fighting. He turned to Charlie with a smile on his face. Yes, his life would be exactly what he hoped it would, but the only difference to his old hopes and dreams was he would now have a life with Charlie beside him.

The end:


End file.
